Bloody Flames
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Yugi appears to be a normal teenage boy if you don't found the long nail and razor sharp canines. He has a secret crush on the most popular boy in high school, Atemu Yami. Who's renowned for heart stealing just to break them. And as Yugi watches his only friend Tea get stolen then broken he fears for himself. Yet when Atemu get's caught in a warehouse fire and is saved by Yugi...
1. Needle Need

Me: It seems most of you wanted to read Bloody Flames, since it was second on the poll. So, here it is!

Anory: What the hell! You said you'd post these **AFTER** Sighseer was through!

Me: … yeeaaaaaaaaah… Couldn't wait.

Anory: -groans- Un-friggen-believable.

Star: Believe it!

Me and Anory: NO! -passes out from to much Naruto-dumbness-

Fangs: Please any Naruto-lovers don't take offense to that. Neko has just lost her interest in Naruto and it rage-venting about it.

Me: -foaming from the mouth-

Fangs: …O_O;

Summary: Yugi appears to be a normal teenage boy if you don't found the long nail and razor sharp canines. He has a secret crush on the most popular boy in high school, Atemu Yami. Who's renowned for heart stealing just to break them. And as Yugi watches his only friend Tea get stolen then broken he fears for himself. Yet when Atemu get's caught in a warehouse fire and is saved by Yugi the elder teens tries to find out just what the smaller's hiding. Because it's one thing to drag someone out of a burning building, but an interlay other to manipulate and command the fire itself.

x.x.x.x

**XxX** … **XxX**- Yugi's POV

_**XoXoX**_- Time skip (varies)

_'…'_- Thoughts

"…"- Speaking

x.x.x.x

"You got everything?"

"Yes Grampa."

"Money?"

"Yes."

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Schedule?"

"Grampa!"

"Needle?"

"…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes Grampa, I have my syringe."

The elder's bright violet eyes seemed pleased as he gave his grandson a once nod. "Very good. Now, remember too-"

"Grampa I'm in high school now, not middle school."

The elders eyes narrowed some. "High school is a completely different diminution from middle school my boy. So be weary."

The teen sighed but nodded to show he understood.

"Well, it's getting late. You best be off."

Smiling the boy beamed his grandfather, a cheery smile. "Bye Grampa! See you after school," and was off before the older man could reply.

**XxX**

Hello. You all must be wondering just what's going on. Simply put, I start my first year as a high schooler today.

I'm sixteen years old, but my size and outlook can fool anyone. I appear as a child around nine or ten due to my five foot hight and credulous appearance.

My name is Yugi Moto. I am the last of the Moto's other then my grandfather, Solomon Moto. You see, my parents were… Well, lets just say, _disappeared_.

Anyway, I've lived in Domino City for the last ten years of my current life. Where was I for my first six you're asking? Else were.

Anyway, so, out of those ten I've been here I've only made one friend. Though, normal standers it should be labeled a 'pity-friend' for she's only with me because, and I quote her, _"I look like an abandoned and abused puppy when wondering around alone"_. So yeah. There you have it. That and-oh! Would you look at that.

"Yugi!"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Tea Gardner. First years high schooler like me, but more so as first rate slut in my eyes. Though I would _never_ voice those words.

Despite how I really feel towards things and people, I'm always kind and hearty. Why? Because I don't like being mean or violence. Simple as that.

I watch as Tea rushes up to me as I near the school's gate. Her school uniform is like all the other female students. Slight powder pink toned, long sleeved, button up shirt with matched thigh-length shirt. A white shirt under the first and around her neck was wrapped a yellow tie. Her long slime legs looked smooth and well cared for as black, slight-heeled shoes clung to her feet. A 'clink-clank' with each step she took could was heard. Short brown hair fell to her shoulders, straight. With dark blue, navy even, eyes gave her pale skin complexion something interesting to look at. Tea's breast development was a fairly good size, but only to those that sought out for that sort of thing.

Slowing to a trot the young woman steadies her pace beside me. With a hight of five six I was a dwarf in comparison.

**XxX**

"Morning Tea. You ready for the first day as high schoolers?" Yugi asked politely.

Tea grinned. "You bet! I can't wait to finally get at change at him."

Yugi sighed. "You do know his reputation."

The girl huffed. "I'm not like all those other girls. I'm his perfect match. Soulmate even," the female boasted.

_'As if!'_ Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I can't stop you. All I will say and be careful."

A wicked grin pull at Tea's lips sending strange, unpleasant shivers down my spine. "I don't need luck. Just one good look at me and he'll be begging to take me out."

The smaller teen sighed, finally deciding to give up. He knew once Tea set her mind to something she was like a raging bull seeing red. Full change forwards. No stoping, no turning and no going back. Quite frankly, that disturbing the small teen a bit.

The two finally entered the school grounds. Yugi would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. After all, like Tea said, _he_ was here.

Looking up at the massive clock cemented to the front of the building Yugi noted they still had ten minutes before the day started.

"So, what do you want to do to pass the time?" Tea asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we could-" But the teens words became caught in his throat as _he_ came into view.

**XxX**

Dear Gods it's him!

And when I say him, and Tea unfortunately, we mean Atemu Yami. He's two years a head of us, making it his third and final year. He's smart, popular, great at…well everything. A charmer and drop-dead sexy!

The school definitely had a dress code, but Atemu appeared to be a rebel when it came too the rules as well. For he wore skin tight leather pants that clung and suctioned to his form, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. An equally tight black leather tank top, brandishing that perfectly sculpted, well toned and mouth drooling muscular figure. He wasn't overly muscled or lacking either. A perfect in-between of the two. His hair spiked up as mine did. Both's body black with blond bangs but there's were the similarities ended. Atemu's hair was edged a vibrant red, like the tips were dipped in liquified rubies and a few golden bangs looked to be shooting skyward as they gave the appearance of lightning bolts. His figure was firm, clean-cut and lethal looking. Practically screaming dangerous bad-boy. His face was narrow and sharp. Eyes ten times sharper with there unearthly crimson light. Narrowed and pointed, looking to be naturally lined in black eyeliner.

Gods, I could easily see him as a king. Or more fitting, a pharaoh with that delicious looking sun-kissed skin. Atemu was a God in his own right. Not to mention his stature of five-five, making Tea just a inch taller. And though he was still, like me, compared as short for a guy that did little to incapacitate him.

Though he is sought after from practically everyone. Both females and males. And as must as it pains me, I am no exception to that group, or silent 'click' as I've dubbed it.

Still though, I have had a crush on Atemu since I first saw him eight years ago. Around the same time I met Tea. Over the years my crush as gone from admiration to obsession and finishing it's evolution into blooming love.

Yes, I said it. I love Atemu Yami. Regardless if I've never spoke to the man or the claims of people saying I'm just infatuated if they knew, my heart says other wise. And I was always taught to follow my heart.

Yet, this time I may have to reconsider.

"Oh my God, it's Atemu." Tea squealed silently-well, as silently as a raging fangirl could.

Atemu seemed to not notice use. Nor did I take notice that not only had Tea fled to join the wave of ogling girls but that I was staring.

I just couldn't help it. He looked to gorgeous. So hot, so sexy!

I think I'm drooling….

Then my whole body froze. Red. That's all I saw. Fiery, bright, red lights piercing into me. He was looking at me. Those breathtaking eyes turning me into lava, making be just want to slide to the ground, and yet, I was completely stiff. Paralyzed by the simple notion he was looking at me.

My face felt warm. I knew I was blushing.

DING DING DING DING

It was like the clock broke his spell on him as I jumped, startled and bolted into the building. My face now burning.

**XxX**

It was only the five minute warning bell, but Yugi chose to heed it's warning and rush to class.

When the bell to start class sounded Yugi noted, with a slight hit of sadness, the Tea wasn't in his first class. Yugi knew no one.

Taking a deep breath the teen prepped to tough it out. Besides, the day just started. Anything could happen.

_**XoXoX**_

Eight periods total. Four down, four more to go.

It is currently lunch time, and unlike middle school when high schoolers have lunch it was everyone, not separate classes. The plus side being lunch was an hour long.

What with school starting at seven forty in the morning and ending at four in the afternoon, that gives each class forty-five minutes and lunch brake for the whole school an hour.

It's kinda heartbreaking knowing you spend eight hours and twenty minute of you're day in a crammed building with hundreds of people mainly sitting and listening.

So now it's lunch time and as everyone fights either for good eating spots, for we can eat outside, or battling at first pick at the lunch menu in the cafeteria.

Tea was nowhere to be found. Though most likely chasing after Atemu. So Yugi went in search of a nice, quite place to rest and eat in peace.

The teen discovered such a spot, though it was in the woods behind the school. There was a nice little clearing about half a mile in the wilderness where a small pond lay. The grass slight long, but lush and green. A large, flat boulder sat about ten yards from the waters edge.

Yugi hummed in bliss. Wether by sheer luck, coincidence or what ever the boy was pleased to find such a tranquil and lovely spot. And by the looks of it no one has found it, making it Yugi's privet place.

Plopping down on the rock the teen opened him paper back, pulled out his sandwich, chips and drink and began to eat.

The sun was warm and the breeze soothing. It was indeed a beautiful August morning.

As the birds chipped there happy songs and the rodents scurried the forest floor searching for food or playing tag Yugi felt like he was at peace. Finishing his meal the teen retrieved the last of his food, being some sweets.

Yugi may be sixteen, but he still loved his sweets.

Opening the box of chocolate panda cookies the teen began to eat his treat. Yet, not long after he started he began to become edgy. As if someone were watching him.

Trying to idly scan his surroundings Yugi came up short. Nothing was out there. Perhaps he was just getting jumpy as he always did when he was readying to have his shot.

Finishing the cookies Yugi stuffed all his trash in the bag before taking off his right shoe. Right at the tip was a tiny needle hidden, tapped in place. He grabbed it delicately, put his shoe back on and stretched out his left arm as his right hand unclipped the needles cover and readied it.

Again that feeling of begin watched waved over Yugi as the boy stuck the needle into his arm, ejecting the think looking red liquid into his blood stream. He didn't need to wrap his arm. Doing this so often, Yugi became well await of his vein's locations.

The teen sighed in blissful relief as the needles contents flowed and filled his craving.

**XxX**

I know what you must be thinking. This boy's a junky!

No. Not exactly.

What I inject into my body is a craving I have, but it's not one of deadly or destructive means, but one of healing and survival.

To help you understand a bit more I'm not exactly what you call normal. Other then my short status I have certain…characteristics. And with those come needs I have to fulfill.

You can call me what you will, but if you want to live to see another tomorrow you'll leave the issue be. I only do this once ever week anyway.

**XxX**

Yugi sighed contently as he removed the needle from his arm, whipping away the blood before covering it was a bandage. He had to make it look convincing.

As the teen leaned down to take his shoe off he hide the needle once more, "What are you doing?" Came a deep, dark and very angry demand.

Slowly Yugi turns to the owner only to once again become frozen. Standing only five feet away was Atemu Yami. His red gaze glaring heatedly into Yugi wide amethyst eyes.

The two looked simply only in hair style as Yugi was shorter, child-like looking, had no bands bolting up for instead they framed his chubby-like cheeks with a single strand hooking down in the middle of his forehead into a slight inward curl. His hair trims a meshed blend of violets and reds making it an almost magenta hued. Yet it was his eyes that caught peoples attention more often then his hair, as funny as that is, for his eyes were huge. Taking up half his face with the most innocent sheen of supernatural amethyst.

Now however, those amethyst pools cowered in fear as those blazed crimsons bore into him.

Yugi's voice caught in this throat. Gods! For he knew Atemu must have seen what he had just done and knew what he assumed what going on. But the smaller's voice was trapped. Unable to come to his aid and explain.

Finally the older boy's red's darkened, a growl evident in his tone. "Look kid, I don't know what your problem is but, I will not allow you to tarnish his schools reputation with your drug addiction."

Yugi still couldn't voice to speak. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but that was it.

"I suggest you get yourself some help. Cause if I catch you again I will report you."

That was it. The cuing statement.

As Atemu turned to leave Yugi found his voice, and what a voice it was.

"Please wait! You don't understand," the teen began, franticly pleasing. "I need this. It's not what you think."

Stopping, turning and marching over to Yugi, the smaller grew fearful.

_'Is he going to hurt me?' _As the taller grew closer Yugi's heart picked up and began racing even more so when Atemu's hand rose. Yugi's eyes clamped shut instinctively and he cringed only to feel the needle be yanked out of his grasp.

He gasped, reaching back for the small syringe.

Yugi panicked. "No! Please, give it back?"

Atemu stretched it more out of the smaller's reach as he examined it. To the older's horror he realized just what it was. His eyes flashed back to the younger boy. Causing the teen to halt his actions.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. Yugi remained quite, his eyes down cast. "Answer me!"

The harsh snap in Atemu's voice jerked Yugi's vocal cords into action. "It's medicine."

In a way that was true.

Atemu's glare though only harshened. "You're saying you inject yourself with medicine that's blood?"

Yeah it must have sounded stupid, but to Yugi it was dire.

The teen didn't answer, but did slowly nod. Atemu hissed.

"You're sick!" He spun around starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To turn you in." Atemu spat, disgust clear in this voice.

Terror rumbled within Yugi's core. Though not out of fear of loosing his needle. He didn't really need it. He could fill his need the old fashion way. He just hated it. No. This fear was on a whole new level, because several lives would be on the line.

"You can't!" You cried, rushing forward.

"To hell I can't! You're-"

"People will die if you do!"

Yugi's wailing statement froze Atemu in his tracks. He turned slowly, deadly, red eyes flaring in anger and disgust. "Are you threatening the lives of others just to get you're fucked up highs!"

Normally the teen would have cringed. Fallen to the grown on his knees, mainly because it was Atemu-The man he secretly loved, and begging for forgiveness. But no. Not here. Not for this. Not for something so serious.

Yugi swallowed his searing nervousness. "It's not a threat," he began. Voice a bit shaky. "It's a warning."

Red's flashed deadly. "That's the same damn thing!"

"No it's not!"

Atemu blinked, a bit startled when the boy's whole outlook went from a submissive beggar to one of demanding authority.

The boy sighed. "Look, I get what it must looks like and I understand the vileness you must feel," Atemu snorted at that. "But I don't do this for any sort of happy kicks."

The elder teen raised a suspicious brow. "Then what for?"

"To live and remain stable."

Yugi answer was so forefront and firm that Atemu was again taken aback.

"What do you mean-"

"That's not your concern," Yugi's tone dwindled a bit sadly but left no room for argument. This Atemu noticed.

Yugi quickly turned, retrieving his back pack before facing his love interest. Atemu caught a flash of something. A gasp tore though his mouth. Stumbling back some as Yugi began to approach him.

"Keep the needle if you want too. I don't care. Just please don't mention this and stay out of it. For your of safety." Just as Yugi was about to pass the teen his eyes, yet again flashed, freezing the older in his spot. Red eyes enlarged in what could only be seen as startled fear. It looked like Yugi wanted to say something else, but in the end he just turned, heading back in the direction of the school.

Atemu watched the boy walk away. Fear still gripping him as he tried to get over the fact of what the boy's eyes had just done. Twice!

_'What is Ra's names is he?'_ Looking down at the needle that had but a single drop of blood still in it's small container, Atemu would have stated, if it didn't sound utterly crazy, that the boy was a vampire. But he could clearly be in the sunlight and was eating normal human food. Sure he was a bit pale and his nails were a bit pointy and when Atemu saw his canines they too were a little bit shaper looking then normal. But all in all that did not label the kid a vampire, of all things! It was ridiculous!

Gazing back to where the smaller had disappeared, as Atemu got to his feet he could not shake the feeling something was off about that boy. He narrowed down that he wasn't normal, that much was confirmed.

For who's eyes could flash from there regular color, in this case though still irregular, to an unnatural and eerie blue?

x.x.x.x

Me: Mwahahaha! XD Let me know what you all think.

Anory: What the hellz with the needle bull-shit!?

Me: -demonic grin- You'll have to wait to find out... BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Anory: =_= Where all fucking doomed...


	2. Burning Chemistry

I am deeply sorry my lovely fans. But I have three main reason's I've been lagging as of late.

1. The holidays are coming and family are at each other's throats from stress. So I'm trying to quell the fighting and less'in the blood shed (lease I eat them myself XD Also this is a natural thing seasonly years round during this time)

2. I've suddenly jolted into a writing frenzy and am working on the next chapters to 'The Sightseer' and 'Egypt's Heart, Desert's Soul'. As well as doujinshi's works. Along with working on my new, forming, Transformers Prime story staring Jack and Arcee.

3. I was sucked/hooked on to watching this TV show serious called **Primeval**, on the interment, which has 5 season with 6-7 eps. a season. There also working on season 6! XD Yeah!

And… Owo And it's soooooooo addicting-ly EPIC! XD

3 Connor and Abby 4EVA! 3

Anory: …O_O Okay, you reeeeeeeeally need to lay off those hostess chocolate cupcake.

x.x.x.x

XxX … xXx- Yugi's POV

XoXoX- Time skip (varies)

-x-x-x- - Location switching/sharing

'…'- Thoughts

"…"- Speaking

x.x.x.x

The rest of school went by. Atemu not in any of Yugi's classes. _'Like he would be,'_ he mused, but also the same was said for Tea. Which the boy secretly thanked the Gods. Atemu discovering one of his many dark secrets was horrifying enough, he didn't need 'Miss. Friendship' on his case.

No one seemed to want to get to know Yugi today. Though, in history class he did catch the somber dispassion of a particular, abnormally white-haired teen. He didn't know his name, nor did he attempt to speak with him. The boy just looked so sad, lost even as Yugi had caught him staring out the window.

The four o' clock bell rang, signaling the end of the first day of many hells to come; In the teen's book.

Yugi was one of the last students to exit the building. Squeals and cries of adornment filled his sensitive ears, to no surprise, as his eyes caught sight of a mob of girls. Some guys off to the side lines. All of which were circling something. However, Yugi knew the correct word would be some_one_.

Atemu Yami, as if having a suddenly developed power of a Yugi Moto-sense detection, popped his head up over the massive crowed.

Red clashed with amethyst, but to Atemu's surprise, said opposed pools looked overflown with concealing sadness. Doing a fairly poor job too which the elder realized wasn't sadness, but…heartbreak?

**XxX**

Dammit Gods, why!?

I had gone the whole remainder of the day without seeing him and now… Dammit!

I know he caught my eyes, and worst off, I knew I can't look away. For now I know, with that look of confusion over his face, he's seen.

My Grampa always told me I could never hide my emotions for they alway shined through my eyes. Times like this though, oh how I wish I had none. No emotions whatsoever! Or eyes.

I can feel a sting in the pit of my sockets. The rising tempter of the moisture coating my eyeballs. The sudden sickening feeling to just run and hide, disappear and never return. Then, I could feel the heated liquid slipped down my face and that's when I ran.

**xXx**

Yugi could feel his crushes heavy gaze on him. Watching him as he took off out the gates and down the street like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. And in a since, to Yugi, they were.

Though invisible to all, red, round, glowing hounds chased after him until the boy vanished from site.

It took some time, but Atemu was finally able to clear away the gathering and start home himself.

_..."stay out of it. For your own safety."_

_'What did he mean, my own safety?'_ Atemu pondered. The teen, without trying, had been thinking of the boy the rest of the day since after lunch.

Everyone knew Atemu was bisexual. They just didn't know which he leaned to more, and honestly, neither did Atemu. The teen had yet to find someone who caught his fancy.

Until, maybe, today…

It wasn't a romantic type of spark. Only one of intense curiosity. A desire, a drive to need to know the truth about the boy. Yet, even as he tried to hide and deny it Atemu had found the boy rather attractive.

Atemu had grown rather interested with a boy that looked exactly like _him_ eight years ago. Now, Atemu had no doubt he was the same boy. No other he knew or heard off had hair like that, let alone eyes.

"His eyes…" The teen began thinking what was up with the boy's eyes. Absently he allowed his feet to lead him. When he looked up he found himself before the city's main library.

Thinking over something Atemu gave a lazy snort. Turning away and now heading home. _'Yeah right,'_ was his last though on the issue.

**XoXoX**

Friday morning was a dull greeting to Yugi as he rose from his bed, slowly.

Yesterday being not only Thursday and the start of high school, but also the only day of school this weeks. Apparently the school system wanted the new students to experience there first day before giving them a break to get fully situated and ready- Just some stupid bullshit to get there guards down before reacting death and the destruction of there souls upon them, but whatever. It allowed Yugi a three day weekend to relax and man did he need it after yesterday.

After running from the school and boy had accidentally ran into a group of tough-looking high schoolers. Thinking he was in elementary, they only teased him until Yugi got fed up and announced he too was in high school. This caused the bullies to start trying to actually beat him up now. However…

Yugi got away with a couple scrapes and miner bruising on his left side, but he was in way better condition then those bullies.

The teen sighed. "They'd be lucky if that can think normally let alone move about properly."

Yugi truly hated violence, but it seemed no matter where he went there were always people who wanted to bully him for one reason or another. So it was no surprise to him when after he knocked them all out he fled home.

Now, it was a new day and Yugi wanted to get some fresh air and relax at the best place he knew.

A smile crept onto his face as the teen rushed to get ready.

Downing in an attire of black, skin tight leather pants and a black tank top with a neck buckle and some silver bangles on both wrists the teen laced up his black combat boots before rushing downstairs.

Greeting his grandfather a good morning-er…afternoon, and saying he'd be back later, Solomon just shook his head. An amused smile plastered to his aged lips. "Youngsters these days" was the last thing Yugi heard before thundering around the counter of the shop and beelining it out the door.

Instantly the bright sun showered the teen with its rays of warmth in the cooling autumn season. A gentle breeze caressed Yugi's face causing the boy to burst into hushed giggles before taking off due west. Towards the cities harbor.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ra! Fucking a' duck!"

The cry echoed in the large warehouse, emanating from a shaggy blond. One hand cupping his still sore jaw while the other clutched a root beer bottle, three-quarters empty.

The blond's cries drew an irritated groan from another man not to far laying on a old and torn couch. A pack of ice being pressed into his unruly white hair over this right eye. "Dammit Joey if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to break your jaw."

The man called Joey growled. "It still hurts Bakura. What do you expect?" the teen demanded as he slumped deeper into the raggedy beanbag chair. His honey-brown fires erupting against stone-dark browns.

"Enough with you both! You're starting to give me a damn migraine," the hiss coming from a brown haired man, who seemed to like his 'do done up into a protruding point at the lining of his forehead. His brown eyes narrowed at the two across the room with growing annoyance. An ice pack on the right side of his face where a nice whelp was popping out, angry and red.

"Leave them alone Tristan, least you want to add to that 'bump' of yours," came an dull demand of another male with wild sandy-blond hair that spiked up. His skin being the only one with a dark, sun-kissed, bronze tone. Both his arms lay wrapped over his eyes. The tails end of two ice packs poking out from the side as he groaned. "Though it would be funny to watch them fumble about," he grinned.

Hard browns glared at the dark-skinned male that lay sprawled out on a damaged, ripped and tattered mattress. Small springs poking over here and there.

"Marik if you open your fucking mouth again I swear I'll shove my hand down your throat, rip out your vocal cords, put them in a jar and display the damn thing so you can always see what you'll never be able to use again."

Silence greeted Bakura's threat for a few moment's before, "Come try it Ninja Puff."

"That's it!"

A roar later and Bakura leapt to his feet, throating his ice pack at Marik who just barely dodge the flying object. His crazy dark violet eyes shimmered with glee as he caught the whites of his albino predator's eyes, in malling distance.

The pounce was landing. Round one!

"What in Ra's name is going on?"

Joey and Tristan turned casually to the warehouse entrance as Marik and Bakura just continued rolling on the concert floor in there mini-brawl.

"Hey Yams'!" Joey called out as Atemu strolled into the room.

"When happened too you four? You look like you were jumped by a gang." Atemu gazed over there whelps, bumps and bruises.

"I wish!" Tristan moaned in displeasure.

A loud 'thwack' was sounded as Bakura rose up off a painfully groaning Marik.

"We were just having some fun messing with this kid see, but the brat tried to be difficult. So we went to teach him a lesson when-"

"The fucking little dick did this!" the albino spat showing off his right bruised and swollen eye.

Atemu could't help his slight cringe. It sure looked painful. Glancing over at Joey the teen could see the blond spotting a bruised jaw and what looked like a bit of dried blood on the side of his head. Meaning when he fell he hit his head pretty hard. Turning over to Tristan, who sat in a metal chair. A nice, big, red whelp bulging out of the right side of his face. A bit of bruising in its' center. Landing his red gaze on Marik, who now returned to his mattress, a large bruise ringed around his left eye with a small bump or two right above his brow-lining.

Atemu couldn't help but wonder who could have done all this to the four men he figured where the toughest and most ruthless in Domino. Apparently there was someone tougher.

"Who was it?" the tri-colored boy finally asked his group of friends.

"I don't know. Some kid claiming to be in high school. Though he looked like he could still be in dippers." Joey stated.

"He kinda looked like you man. Only smaller."

Red eyes shot wide at Tristan's claim. "Yugi…?"

"So you know the little shit?"

If Bakura's tone meant anything, it was a signal to someone's approaching death.

Atemu slowly nodded. "Yeah. He's some new kid at my school. He-" Atemu was about to tell them Yugi shoots up drugged blood but something stopped him as the smaller teen's teary face flashed over his minds eyes for a brief moment. "He-he did this?" the elder inquired, catching himself. "But he's so small and frail looking. He has absolutely no muscle on him."

"That's what we said!" Marik shouted, finally joining in on the conversation. "Wouldn't be surprised if that runts' pumping-up his system."

The Brooklyn man snorted. "Or maybe he's not human."

Atemu's eyes snapped back to Joey at the blond's statement. It was clearly meant to be a joke for the other three males laughed, but Atemu couldn't help but truly wonder now. As absurd as it was.

**-x-x-x-**

Yugi raced through the fishing market, passed the ships and beside the warehouses before reaching a small, rocky cove just up tide from the waves. Rushing over the teen climbed the slightly slippery stones, reaching the top, at about ten feet in the air Yugi inhaled deeply. The powerful scent of salt, fish, water and the all ever ocean musk filled his nose. A heavily sigh of content and relief washed over him like the waves over the sand.

The teen smiled broadly as he sat on the mini-cliff's edges, gazing out over the vast ocean.

Since Yugi had slept in, leaving his house close too noon and it taking at least three hours to get there, the noon-two sun shun strongly. It would be another three hours or so before the great circle would set, but Yugi didn't mind. And so, the small teen sat there, waiting for the time of sunset.

**XoXoX**

The skies were turning flaming pinks and dark purples.

It took some time, but after the gang cooled and there wounds died down some Marik, Bakura, Tristan and Joey began heading out in such of some internment before they all had to retreat home for the day.

"Yo, Yams', you coming?"

"Nah Joey. I'm going to rest here for a while." Atemu yawned taking the mattress Marik had been on. "You guys are energy whores," he said plopping down on the mattress.

Joey chuckled before turning and joining the others.

"Where's the Pharaoh?"

"The dudes whipped from keeping us in line." Joey grinned at Bakura's use of there friend's labeled leader title.

The two crazy lookers snorted while Joey and Tristan just laughed.

"Let's head down to the beach. See if we can catch some straggling babes."

The group grinned at Tristan's suggestion as the four men began there march towards the beach.

**-x-x-x-**

Yugi's eyes watered as his amethyst orbs shimmered with tears. _'I miss you mom and dad. I wish I knew what happened that night…'_

Sighing Yugi rose from his rock. Allowing a small bend of his knees the teen jumped off the mini-cliff, landing then started walking back. It was getting late and it would take him three hours to get back home. If he didn't hurry Yugi knew his Grandfather would throw the book at him.

Deciding that hurrying was in his best interest the teen starting running.

As he turned a corner around one of the many warehouses he was thrown back after colliding into something, or someone.

Looking up Yugi began apologizing only for his throat to clamp up on him. His face blanching white.

Gasping in shock the four males starred down at Yugi. A moment later Bakura's lips formed into wicked smirk. Bringing his knuckles to his opened hand and cracking them effortlessly, the dark albino advanced on the smaller. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"I see payback," Joey punched a fist into his other hand.

Four pairs of malevolent eyes torn into Yugi, and then he saw it. The swing came but he was to frozen to move.

The instant the blond's fist collided more rained down on Yugi. It was like hundreds of rocks falling from fifty feet.

What seemed like forever lasted only a couple seconds before, due to the teens' size, Yugi managed to squeeze out and make a run for hit. Only hearing an "After him," before the thundering of feet followed.

The older teens chased Yugi to a small junkyard-looking area. Ducking under the remaining's of a refrigerator Yugi curled up into a tight ball. The pounding of feet close by.

The teen could hear the bullies yelling and shouting to find him. After a couple minutes of no sound Yugi braved leaving his hiding spot.

The costed was clear. So far.

Creeping and edging back over to the warehouse area, it was then a glass bottle smashed a few centimeters from his feet. Probably would have hit him actually if he had not heard the sound of something flying towards him.

Turning, amethyst eyes grew wide with horror as he saw the four boys charging at him welding and waving metal pipes, glass bottles, crowbars and ever, in Marik's hands, a canteen of gasoline.

With a sharp about-face Yugi pelted back through the warehouse maze dodging left and right the weapons the four boys were throwing at him.

**XxX**

I can't keep this up!

I knew after I ran into them again they'd try and hurt me, but… But not kill me!

I need to find an escape. Anything! But all the areas are either to open or blocked off. I can't get out. I'm was trapped!

Wait! That warehouse.

**xXx**

Yugi's eyes caught sight of an open warehouse door. Bolting for it the teen hoped he could loose the bullies in the clutter of items or possibly be able to squeeze out of a small opening somewhere.

It wasn't a smart idea because it could backfire and Yugi could become trapped, but it was better then playing this game of cat and mouse. Just waiting for them to grab him.

Heaving, Yugi leaped over a small decrepitude chair before bowling into the warehouse.

"Ha ha! We've got him!" Marik cried throwing the canteen.

"Marik, no!"

Bakura's cry came to late as he watched Marik's hands leave the gasoline can and fly right into one of the few power surges that, unfortunately, this one still had some life.

Upon impact the can exploded. Erupting into roaring flames as the fires flung around and began to swarm the warehouse.

Tristan ripped Marik up and into his raging and terrified face. "You fucking moron! Do you realized what you've just done!" Joey didn't wait for the Egyptian to speak. The single, hair-spiked teen's eyes searing into him.

"Atemu's in there!"

His wail of horror was consumed by the groaning roar of the raging flames.

The four teens could do nothing but watch, mortified and only pray that there friend would somehow make it out alive.

**-x-x-x-**

Atemu lay dreaming, strangely enough, of the small boy he had met to other day.

That small and petite, frail looking body. His sheen shining tri-hair, as his own. That feminine-like body structure with a slime and lean figure of that too a woman, and those eyes. His mystifying eyes of an unearthly purple. Ancient amethyst that, to his bewilderment, flashes a rich blue when he seems to least expect it.

Atemu was moving deeper into the dream when a loud explosion startled him awake only to be bowled over by the startling overtake of smoke and heat.

_'Fire!'_ The flaring and flickering light confirmed.

The egyptian's mind flooded with plans for a needed escape. Yet, to his horror all exits were sealed off.

Atemu turned, rushing to make a mad dash for the windows before-

BA-BOOM!

What ever laid anther the windows went up, adding to the fire's devastating power.

The teen doubled back, hastily trying to veer away from the overwhelming stone gray and black smoke that was starting to sear his throat. The heat burned his skin and stung eyes. He had to get out of there!

Swerving his head all around Atemu discovered with a sinking heart that he was completely surrounded by fire.

Mouth agape slightly, as if readying to call out for help, all they came out was a set of harsh coughs. An eerie creek rang out in the teens ears like that of a horror movie scream. And just as the victim would have been butchered, Atemu became trapped beneath a hill of chard wood. His legs momentary useless.

As his last attempt of survival Atemu forced his cotton dry mouth open, a horsed cry came forth.

**-x-x-x-**

Yugi ducked, swerved, and leapt over falling debris, flaming objects and anything else that equaled to getting injured. It was getting hellish but he knew he would be fine. If he waited long enough then, perhaps the teens would think he's dead?

Yugi sighed. "Keep dreaming Yugi," he murmured softly.

Gazing over the burning warehouse Yugi wondered if he'd even get the chance too… The boy snorted.

_'Definitely keep dreaming.'_

Turning the small teen started for the exit that wasn't there, yet.

"H-help…" He froze.

Spinning, deep purple eyes scanned the flaming area._ 'It… It couldn't be-'_

"Pl-ease…help… S-some-o…one…"

Eyes sharpened, ears alert Yugi flung himself through the monstrous circle of fire into it's converging path. His eyes ripped open, his heart stopping, utterly mortified.

There… Right there! The man of his dreams, the crush of his reality, his love in life… Being crushed by burnt wood, about to be enflamed by the flames of there maker.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. Despite what Atemu would think of him next, he'd be damned if he sat by and watched the man he loved be burned alive.

Rushing forwards Yugi crouched down. Placing a hand on Atemu's face the teen gazed up lazily. Already deeply lulled by the fire's chocking smoke of death. Amethyst searched ruby in a hurry.

"L-little…one?"

The teen crimsoned. _'Did he just-!'_ Yugi shook his head. They'll be time for questions later. Yugi pressed on, digging his hands into the wood pile. Making quick work of them before bending down to thrown the older's arm around him. "Atemu, I need you to stay awake," his desperate voice stirred the egyptian out of his semi-fading state.

Upon seeing Yugi so close up Atemu gasped roughly. "Y-yugi? Wh-what are you-"

"Saving your hind. Now move!" the teen commanded as he dragged the half conscious man with him towards the back of the warehouse.

"It's…it's no use. There all b-blocked off…" Atemu wheezed.

Amethyst stars narrowed, suddenly blazing a blackish blue in the harsh fire light. "Then'll I'll just have to make a new one."

Just barely mentally conscious enough to understand Atemu fixed the smaller teen in his arms with a most confused expression with the half consciousness he still held. Only to gasp as those blue eyes again once more. Before the man could question the boy Yugi's grip tightened, his eyes glowing an eerie electric blue, his pupils slitting like that of a feline or reptile's. "Hold on tight."

With that order Yugi advanced on the flames. Atemu could do nothing but be dragged along as he tightened his grip, but not from the order. Yugi's eyes now, if Atemu were to completely admit, frightened him. And holding tighter to the petite teen was all his brain could register too do. Wether truly out of fear, the order or some third power, he had not known.

Though the moment to think suddenly flew out his mind's window as the boy's free arm stretched out into the fire's direction. And before Atemu could speak and teen swept it to the side. A motion indicated for someone to stand aside, and that's just what the fire did.

A blazing vision of Moses and the red sea, Yugi's will alone seem to be parting the flames. His arm still extended, palm out into command to halt the fire's licking attempts at them as the boy seemed to casually stroll through the tunnel of fire. On the other end was a darkened, ash-ing door that marking the back exit of the warehouse.

Quickly grabbing the knob Yugi pushed himself and his precious load out of the building as flames re-engulfed what the teen denied it before.

Outside Atemu panted vigorously. Gulping down greedy amounts of fresh oxygen. Sweat permeated from the skin visible on his form. Eyes closed shut to relish in his freedom as well as exhaustion. Only when he felt himself be lowered to the ground did he came back to reality. His grip clutching tighter to Yugi's form.

Turning Atemu saw the boy's eyes now shimmered a vibrant and still inhuman amethyst. "What are you?" his voice, though horse from smoke inhalation, inquired firmly.

Yugi though only smiled. A smile that Atemu clearly saw did not reach his eyes, shook his head and sighed. "Do not concern yourself with me, rather, worry about your own condition." He paused for a moment. "But I ask, please tell no one of this." It was more of a soft demand. Something Atemu quickly picked up on.

A sudden tingly, warm feeling of something stroking his cheek send strange sparks though him. And as Yugi pulled away it was then the older noticed it was the boy who had been caressing his face for no apparent reason.

Those breathtaking jewels, Atemu had subconsciously dubbed, bore into his eyes with such a tender wave of concern and care the man swore the boy's gaze alone was forming a fire in his gut.

Yugi, without cutting the look, gave a tender smile. "Stay safe, Atemu."

The egyptian's breath caught from the was the sound of his name flowed off the smaller's lips.

Eyes still largely bemused, watched Yugi rise to his feet and before Atemu could utter in another word the boy was gone. Disappeared when only he had blinked.

Shifting his sights around, Atemu fought to find the boy only to truly realize he was gone.

_'Yugi Moto… You have caught my fancy. I look forward to solving you, Little one.'_

x.x.x.x

Me: Atemu! Yugi's not some puzzle.

Anory: Well, to the Pharaoh he is.

Me: I don't care, it doesn't make it right!

Star: Why does Daddy sound like a vampire with kitty eyes?

Me and Anory: ..


	3. A Debt to pay throws Freedom Away

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIM:** I do NOT own YGO nor do I own _**Kasy**_ and _**Sheki**_, which who are rightfully owned by _**NoDrogs**_.

Me: Holy shit! Exactly a weeks' time before today I updated chapter 2. Now 7 days later… Same day, same timing (early evening) O_O It's a sign I tell thee… A SIGN!

Anory: … -_- No more chocolate for you.

Me: No! That's not it. Last night I went to a very close friends wedding. ^^ I moved to this state 13-going on 14 years ago from my birth city. And a year after I moved here (I was seven moving and eight at the time of event) my mother met a new friend who became my siblings and I's babysitter. We were all so close to the point we claimed her as our aunt. A sister to our mother, and that was she was. Years went by and went spend holidays, birthdays, happy and sad moments together. And then… Five years ago she just disappeared. And last night I come to find out from my mother she's getting friggen married! So I went to her wedding and man… Did I ever cry. I was so happy for her. Over all those horrid relationships my family and I have seen her go though she finally found the right man.

Anory: O_O …wow…

Me: Now that we're back in touch We'll be seeing her here and there. But I'm still just so happy that the moment I woke today I just sat down and typed this. And it basically wrote itself. I'm positive, those who read this here, will be able to feel my happiness in this chapter. So now, please enjoy. ^^

_**Congratulations Megan! I wish you all the love and care you deserve with your marriage! **_

x.x.x.x

**XxX **…** xXx**- Yugi's POV

**XoXoX**- Time skip (varies)

**-x-x-x-** - Location switching/sharing

_'…'_- Thoughts

"…"- Speaking

x.x.x.x

**XxX**

_'Great! Just royal fucking great! First he catches me injecting blood and now he's seen my ability. What's next? Planning a date as thanks? Pff! Yeah right! Dream now Yugi. The guy most definitely knows you're a freak now.'_

I sigh, trying desperately to walk as slow as possible. Monday had come far too quickly in my opinion. I would have prefer to stay home, but not just because I wanted to avoid Atemu but because of my Grampa.

**xXx**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_That obnoxious, unwavering beeping chimed it's last tone as the clock on the deck suddenly shattered against the wall. Silencing forever._

_Yugi groaned. "There goes another one…" Flopping back down on the bed, the teen tried to regain sleep. A ragged and bubbly-like hacking squashed those dreams. The rough coughing came again. Fear shadowed over the boy's face as he leaped out of bed rushed downstairs._

_Nothing was amiss and all Solomon was doing was sitting at the table. Newspaper in one hand dumpling in the other with a cup of jasmine tea in front on the table. Everything appeared normal until…_

_Yugi's eyes widened as he watched his Grandfather honch over and practically hack his lungs out._

_"Grampa, what wrong?" Yugi rushed to the elder's side, but Solomon eased him away. A weary smile showing. _

_"Fret not my boy. It's just a cough. Nothing by some built-up mucus." Yugi, however, looked unsure._

_"But Grampa…"_

_"Now why are you not ready for school. You need to leave in ten minutes otherwise you'll be late." The teen groaned._

_"I don't want to go to school today Grampa."_

_Solomon opened his aged yet keen violet eyes. Studying, scanned over his grandson before a knowing smile tugged his lips. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"_

_Instantly Yugi flared red. "G-Grampa!"_

_"Ho ho ho!" was all the old man laughed out before ushering Yugi back upstarts to get ready._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Now here he was, a block away from the school and mixed worries of his Grampa and Atemu swirling about in his mind. Sighing the boy reached the end of the street and turned onto the road, his school but a few yards ahead. _'Could this get any-'_

"Yugi!" Yugi cringed sharply.

_'I didn't even finish the damn- Oh screw it!'_ Turning around the boy attempted his best smile. Even though it was only a shell of its former truth the girl didn't even seem to notice. "Good morning Tea." he greeted politely.

"Morning. So, you ready for school to really begin?"

_'If you mean the true beginning of hell, then…'_ "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Then come on!" Tea grabbed his wrist, rushing him through the gates. "I heard Atemu normal waits under the cherry blossom trees for the bell to ring. There his favorite flower, after all."

Yugi had never felt the need to flee more so than then. He didn't want to gaze at the man he knew only hated him and viewed him as some freak. He knew it was there and he didn't want to see it. But try as he might Yugi couldn't rip his wrist free him the wild female's grip lock.

Not even moments later the two came upon a crowd of drooling girls and equally swooned boys.

Leaned up against one of the many cherry blossom trees was, indeed, Atemu. His eyes closed and his posture relaxed.

Tea, spotting her prey, abandoned Yugi as she gathered in on the raging hoard. All trying to get a better look at there love-interest.

Yugi sighed, tightening his grip on his backpack he headed for the doors only to feel that all too knowing, searing heat that was the gaze of the man he loved. Sweat forming, Yugi forced his sights straight ahead, rushed through the doors and towards his locker.

Once there he sighed in relief, only for its life to have lived too shot.

"Hey runt!"

_'Oh no…'_ Turning the teen came, once again, face too face with the same four boys from Thursday and Friday.

The blond's bruised jaw had downed to a fading red. The albino-haired's right eye still had a thin ring of blackish-blue, the only remaining trade of his once severely brushed eye.

_'Ohh, I remember kneeing him there. Though I'm surprised it's healing so fast'_ Yugi mused.

Looking at the last two, Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit sorry. The brown fish-fin-head's face, on the right side was still, though mildly now, swollen and red. Small dots of bluish-greenish-yellow marked fading bruises. While both the sandy haired egyptian's eyes resembled that of a raccoon. Though lighter and two small red whelps still visible on the left side of his forehead.

_'The fish head deserved that head butt, but I guess I went to far with all that harsh poking. Though,'_ Yugi again gazed at the egyptian. _'The double pouch was suppose to knock him to the ground. I didn't mean for my knuckles on my third punch to land on his forehead. Damn guy's like a shit brick house.'_

Yugi silently moaned. Of all days…

The four stopped before the boy, all glaring down with a gleam that demanded retribution for there wounded pride's. Yet, there was also a spark of some sort Yugi almost willing to doubt. A spark of…humility?

It was the blond, the one that greeted him, if saying runt is equal to hello to them, began. A slight and uncharacterized bashfulness peppered his face. "Look we…" The other three followed in the blonds uneasiness of this seemingly embarrassing situation they were all in. "We just wanted to…well…"

"Damnit! Thanks, alright!" Bakura growled harshly. A darker blush forming.

"Yeah, what he said." Marik pointed out, glaring at the side wall.

Tristan, being the less proud full of the group voiced there choose, as Yugi's face had remained confused to there sudden apology. "Thing is, you saved our friend from that fire. We couldn't get too him, but you could." The fish-head sighed, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "You didn't have too. You could have left him in there, saying you couldn't save him and nothing would have changed. But you didn't, and for that we are all grateful and in your debt."

Yugi could just stare on in wonderment. There were friend of Atemu. How had they known he saved him? Had Atemu told them? He could have easily brushed it off saying he managed to escape on his own, but he didn't. Why?

Yugi suddenly stiffened.

_'Did Atemu also tell them of his powers?'_

Yugi stood there, racking his brain was an answer. When none came he figured he'd find out sooner or later. Then, something Tristan said caught him. _'…we are all grateful and in your debt.'_ A soft, giddy smile formed on his chiby-like face.

Bakura sneered, knowing full well the moment Tristan stated they were in the kid's debt the rest of there pride was out the window. No doubt the kid would make them do something utterly embarrassing as means to get back at them for attacking him, twice. Eyeing the boy's growing smile, Bakura could't take it anymore.

"For Ra's sake, just get it over with and say what fucked up and humiliating stunt you want from us already!"

Yugi watched as Bakura's body shook with growing tension. The other three as well.

_'Do they really think I would do that?'_ Yugi sighed, finally opening his mouth to speak only for the bell to ring. Drowning out his answer.

"What did you say?" Joey demand, his nervousness spiking.

Looking down the hall, Yugi saw the students begin to file in. Turning to close his locker, he gripped his back pack. "Meet me on the roof at lunch. I'll give you my answer there." And with that Yugi went off to class, smiling broadly.

Tristan, Bakura, Marik and Joey could only watch in growing fury and anxiety as there momentarily postponed walking-humiliation package stalked off.

**-x-x-x-**

The school day droned by. The four upperclass man all fidgety, awaiting there impending sentencing.

When lunch rang around the four boys headed straight up to the roof, not bothering with lunch just in case the boy choose something to do now.

Opening the door the groups froze seeing the 'Devil-Master' at the roof's edge. Back to them as he gazed out over the scenery through the fence.

The group marched over, unaware of a sixth pair of eyes watched from the shadows. Eager and curious too see what plays out.

"Alright kid, we're here. So what the fuck do you want us to do?" Marik huffed. Him and Bakura crossing there arms, Joey with a hand on his hip while Tristan just stood there.

Heaving out a heavy sigh Yugi turned to face the band of upperclass men. Each greatly taller then himself by a foot or more, fully glancing at them he beamed a warm smile. The tough men shivered, awaiting there punishment.

Normally they would have walked away and not even bothered with the kid. Let alone promise there debt to him. But the kid saved there friend's life. There bud, there leader. There brother in a since. They were the cause of Atemu's near death all because of there need for revenge again the boy standing before them. And yet, it was this same boy, one who could have easily saved his own skin but chose to in danger his own life for one of there own. There pride be damned, they definitely owned the boy. All they had was each other, and over everything they stood for, of what there pride stood for, it all matter to nothing when it came to each other. They were brothers.

The spying eyes in the back shadows watched on. It too eager too see what the child would demand of the gang.

However, the word spoken fluently and clearly from Yugi's lips astonished the band of four plus spy to sheer bewildered silence.

"W-what!?" Bakura yelled. Believing to some degree, he had to, just had to have heard the kid wrong.

But he didn't. No of them did as Yugi repeated his single worded answer.

"I don't think you're getting just what we're offering here kid." Joey stated, equally bemused.

Yugi shook his head, smiling. "I don't hold grudges nor do I seek revenge. Apologies, knowing you were wrong is enough satisfactory to me. Though wether you choose to still try and seek revenged on me is up too you. I have never liked violence but I will do what I can to protect myself." It wasn't a threat, but a warning. A silent reminder to the four that Yugi can, could and would beat the shit out of them, again, if they repeated another jumping episode on him.

Reaching for his backpack Yugi began walking for the door.

"Hey kid?"

Yugi turned his head to face Bakura. "There must be something you want."

Again Yugi only smiled. "As I said twice already, Nothing. Thank you though." with that he left the roof, leaving a stunned group of teens and a hidden spy in his wake.

**-x-x-x-**

Again the remaining day was blah. With the exception of that white haired kid in History class.

At a quick glance Yugi thought it was that white haired bully, Bakura was his name? But no. Same hair color yes, but it was softer, more tamed. His skin was fairer and his eyes were a warmer brown. Yet this time the boy was staring at him throughout the entire class. Making the tri-haired teen quite uncomfortable.

Yugi was grateful when the bell rang and before he knew it school was out for the day.

Exiting the doors his ears were once again assaulted by the shrill cries of fawning girls and boys after none other then Atemu. Who leisurely leaned against a tree in the center of the mob.

_'Is it going to be like this every time at four?'_ he groaned.

Side stepping around the mash pit of crazy fan-lovers Yugi just barley made it out. Sighing in relief the boy made a hasty retreat out the school gates and a dash for home.

-x-x-x-

Atemu, at the last moment caught sight of Yugi bolting it out the gates and down the road. In a rush he grabbed his bag, pushed the lovestruck-fan-hoard aside and rushed after the little one.

It wasn't until four minutes later that he finally caught sight of the smaller teen.

_'Damn! For short legs he can run fast.'_ Hurrying after him Atemu saw an intersection approaching. He preyed to the Gods and his pryer was answered when the walking light turned red and the traffic light turned green. _'Thank you, Gods!'_

"Hey," Yugi jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his internal stomach, along with his heart and lungs seemed to propel and leap into his small throat. Cramping the tiny space.

_'What the __**hell**__ is he doing here?'_

Atemu panted, trying to regain his breathing. "You run fast for a little guy," he chuckled.

After swallowing rather harshly, forcing his invisible organs back down, Yugi relocated his voice. "W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

Atemu could help the chuckle. He had to admit, the boy looked cute all flushed and shy.

Taking one more deep inhale, he released the oxygen, a small smirk on his lips. "I came to thank you properly for saving my life." Atemu then broke out his trade mark heart-stopper smirk. "Is that wrong of me?"

Yugi's blood flew to his face. _'Dear Gods, he's fucking sexy!'_ "N-n-nn-no. N-no-not a-a-at al-all."

"Great. So, would you mind if I took you our for dinner now?" Atemu purred. "As thanks?"

That was it! Yugi swore to all the Gods and beyond if he dyed now he wouldn't give a damn. He was already in heaven. Possibly beyond.

Atemu. _The_ Atemu was asking _him_, of all people, and even after seeing his powers…not calling him a freak, wanted to go ou-…ou-….

Gods above and below did he dare truly say that one, powerful word he heard?

Atemu Yami.

Atemu Yami!

Wanted to go **OUT** with _HIM_!?

Yugi must have been quite for some time because when Atemu spoke, his voice was uncertain. "You don't have to… If you're busy I can just-"

**"NO!"** Yugi violently cringed mentally and physically. _'Stupid!'_ "I-I mean, I-I'd lo-love to go-go out with y-y-yo-you…"

Atemu smiled. "Great. I know this awesome little restaurant downtown that sells the prefect curry dishes." He began walking when he stop and turned to Yugi. "Oh, wait! I'm sorry, do you like curry, Yugi?"

_'Be stead be feral heart. He remembered my name!'_ Smiling, amethyst eyes sparkled. "Yeah. I love spicy foods." That, of course, was more truth then Atemu would ever now.

Again, the older smile. "Cool, lets go."

The two walked for the next fifteen minutes in silence. One not sure how to strike up a conversation and the other to nervous to nearly remember to breath.

Only three minutes later they arrived at the "Spicy Hotty" restaurant. Entering they were created by a redhead girl with jade green eyes. A slight ivory hued to her skin.

"Hey Atemu, welcome back hun." she greeted enthusiastically. Yugi could feel his heart tighten some at the 'hun' endearment along with a sudden rise of heat in the back of his throat.

"Afternoon Kasy. How's the flow been?"

Kasy shrugged, as if not caring, and in truth she didn't. Atemu chuckled, causing the heat in Yugi's throat to expand down his lungs.

"Anyway, the usual setting?" she asked, grabbing a menu.

"Yes, but this time it's for two."

At the statement Kasy whorled around finally taking in Yugi's presence. At first Yugi thought she'd be angry, seeing as how she and Atemu seemed so close. But when she squealed and throw herself at the smaller, gripping him in a bear hug, he though she would instead attempt in crush him to death. If suffocation didn't set in first.

"Kasy, please set him down. You're crushing him."

Instantly the girl released Yugi, how backed away to breath. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just Atemu's never brought anyone here before. You must be something special to him."

Yugi flamed.

"Kasy," Atemu hissed. "I'm treating him because he saved my life from a burning building."

Eyes wide Kasy began checking him over only for Atemu to now harshly ask for there seats. Huffing Kasy lead them to the back, a wall separating them from others, giving them privacy.

"Your waiter will be here soon," Kasy informed before turning and heading off.

Yugi gazed around in awe. The restaurant looked like some fancy dragon restaurant with green jade dragons pained on pale yellow wall. The green dragons were mirrored by red dragons. The duo were intertwined at the base as there upper bodies were curled, facing each other nose to nose. Angry looking and ready to fight. This image pattered checker board style throughout the building on the walls. The floors were tiles of shiny black limestone. Wood, stained heavy red, if give it a red wood appearance made up the benches. Even the boarding for privet dinners. The benches were cushioned with a creamy beige cotton pillows seats and a pair of fire lilies centered each table. Yet the boarding seating for the privet dinners had two carved, jade dragon candle holder with small lit candles, one black one red, giving off a wonderful spice and cinnamon mixed fragrance.

"This is beautiful."

Atemu's lips twitched in amusement. "I'm glad you find this place appealing, little one."

First his face blanched, then flashed red._ 'L-li-little…o-one?'_

Before Yugi could comment on that reused nickname, there waitress appeared.

She was a slime girl with center length black hair, tied into a low ponytail, that looked to have some green highlights when the light hit it just right. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and she too, just like Kasy, had ivory hued skin.

"Hello Atemu, I'll be your waitress for this evening." She turned to Yugi with a shy smile. "My name's Sheki."

Yugi smiled back, though tried to hold in the growl at the sweet way she greeted Atemu. "I'm Yugi. nice to meet you." Sheki blushed some.

"Can I get you too something to drink while you choose what you want too eat?"

"I'd like the usual please. And you little one?"

Yugi swore his face was to be permanently red by the day's end. "U-um. J-jasmine t-tea please?"

Sheki nodded, not needing to write the orders down and went to get them.

Yugi chose this time to check the menu. Everything look delicious! How was he to choose.

"Pick what ever you want little one. It's on me." Atemu smiled.

"B-but you don't…"

"I told you, this is thanks for saving me. So it's no trouble at all." Yugi flushed.

"Thank you." He scanned though the choices. Sheki returned with there drinks moments later. Yugi's jasmine tea and Atemu having black tea.

"Have you both decided?"

Atemu hummed. "I think I'll have the Jalfrezi with rice and bread*."

"Uhh, could I please have the Chicken Bhoona**?"

Sheki nodded, wrote down both orders and left.

"So Yugi," said teen perked at that deep baritone voice called to him. Turning him into a puddle of goo. "I heard from my brothers that they're in your debt." Yugi gasped. Brother? He pondered this for a moment. Suddenly Tristan's words can back to him in a flash.

_'They really are close, aren't they?' _Yugi smiled. "Yeah, but I refused it."

The elder chuckled. "I know. They kept going on about how you were an idiot not to take there offer." Atemu then became serious. "They really would have done anything you said."

A shiver went up Yugi's spine. Not from Atemu's stern shift in attitude, but the impact of this words. "And that's what I didn't want."

Red eyes widened in question. "Pardon?"

"I don't want anyone doing what i say. I don't want to, even if for a second, have control over another." Amethyst eyes shimmered, as if seeing what there owner vaguely described. "Having your freedom, even momentarily lost… It's terrifying."

The red eyed egyptian could only stare on in awe at the smaller, lighter, cuter version of himself. Then, he smiled. "I never saw it that way."

The younger teen only nodded. Silence returned. An awkward silence. Yugi had a feeling the main question to all this was coming.

"Yugi," Finally, here it was. The question Yugi dreaded. "I've been meaning to ask you."

_'Oh Gods no… Please?'_

"How," Yugi's eyes enlarged. This was it. It was coming!

"How were you able to control the flames in that fire?" And now the burning gaze of Atemu's eyes wore into Yugi like a pleasing puppy.

It was silent for several minutes. When Yugi went to open his mouth Sheki returned with there meals.

Thanking her Yugi set to eating, but Atemu wasn't set.

"Yugi…"

"Please Atemu," the smaller finally answered. His voice weary of the topic, mixed with soft stammers of uncertainty, fear.

"But-"

"There's just some things better left unsaid." Yugi cut in before beginning to eat. Atemu watched the younger earnestly for a moment before sighing a began eating his own meal.

The talk was small if barely mild. Nothing to intense. Just what each other liked and disliked.

Yugi found out that Atemu lived on his own in an apartment while his father was in America and mother in Egypt. Both divorced and nether wanting anything to do with there son, but sent reasonable amounts of money to him monthly. The boy also learned the egyptian loved games, spicy foods and that his favorite flower was actually a rare, egyptian blue lotus.

Dinner went smoothly. The two joked, laughed and just all in all had a really good time. Yugi told him he lived with his Grampa in a game shop, which Atemu made him promise to show him, and that he too loved games. Telling that he lost his parents one night when he was three, but didn't know what happened.

At the end Atemu paid for the meal and the two left together. Atemu walking Yugi home and for Yugi too show him the shop.

Turning to face the taller man Yugi, though still blushing, giggled freely. "Thank you again Atemu. This was the most fun I've had in years."

The older grin. "Then perhaps we should do this again some time." Atemu watch, to his utmost amusement, Yugi's face to his neck line and below where his eyes couldn't reach spike red. _'Gods he's so adorable when he blushes.'_

Coughing to clear the awkwardness Yugi turned and opened the door. "Come on in, but be quick. This is closing time and Grampa doesn't normally like people staying to long after such."

Upon entering Atemu gawked at all the games there. Shelves upon shelves full, stack piles and glass cased boxes, tins and packages of games seemingly splashed everywhere, creating a game lovers paradise.

Yugi just couldn't suppress his rising giggle fit at Atemu's face. He looked like a six years old in a candy store for there first time.

"You really live here?" he awed.

"Yup!" Yugi stated, a bit proudly. He took great pleasure in where he lived.

As the egyptian went off, shifting though the games Yugi wondered around, but to his startled shock _he_ wasn't there. Yugi then began searching frantically. He rushed to the back, searching outside and in, to down starts in the storage unit and even in the throw away section down there, but nothing. Rushing back up, Yugi caught sigh of Atemu, who seemed to be growling worried at Yugi's frantic behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my Grampa. Usually he's down here until closing time. And even then he always remains down here, waiting for me to return home if I'm out." Yugi glanced around anxiously. "It just doesn't make any since."

"I'm sure it's fine Yugi. Your Grampa's probable just-"

Atemu's voice along with the silence was shattered with the forming of a loud and gruff roar. Both heads snapped to the back of the shop, where the sound had come from.

"No…" Yugi murmured, a horrified look clouding his normally sweet features.

Atemu went to say something when the roar was heard again, with more of a shrill this time. Almost sounding like a dinosaur on those prehistoric movies and tv shows.

Before he knew what happened Yugi bolted off to the back, towards the noise. "Yugi, no! Come back!" But the teen didn't even acknowledge Atemu any longer.

"Grampa!" the egyptian heard the boy cry out.

Cursing, Atemu rushed after him. Coming to a set of stares behind the store counter he hurried up, hearing another roar. Pushing open the door he scanned around the room quickly. "Yugi?" Another roar was all that was his response. Thinking Yugi would have gone that way too, Atemu went towards the monstrous noise.

Turning a corner, leaving the kitchen, he came to what looked to be the living room and spontaneously froze. His red eyes darkening. Wether in sheer abhorrence or in an immense over load of astoundment, he didn't know. All he knew was he was there, Yugi was there, and this creature laying on the floor-blood clung to it and the floor, it's body tube-like and gray furry coiled into itself that still roared in what sounded like pain… Was a dragon.

x.x.x.x

*Jalfrezi- spicy meat curry; an India dish

**Chicken Bhoona- an India dish served in a bowl called a Pewter dish

Originally Kasy was just to be some random person I'd create for the restaurant scene. But as it went on I started to notice she seemed like NoDrogs Kasy. It wasn't intentional to have them in, it just sorta happened without me realizing it. So after going over/rereading it I decided to change them Kasy a bit to NoDrogs Kasy and have Sheki, who was originally some blond named Sarah, be there waitress. Because Kasy's description was actually near identical to NoDrogs, minus the green skin in opted to have it be NoDrogs Kasy. It was far to similar, even if done by sheer random coincidence.

Me: Next chapter kitties, you all get to know what Yugi REALLY is. XD

Anory: Only if the ending to this one didn't, you know, let the dog out-

Me: I'M NOT NO FRIGGEN DOG! I'M A CAT!

Star: If you think about it Neko-mommy, foxes are canines right? putting the in the dog family. So, you're more dog then cat, being 1/4 werewolf, 1/4 fox and 1/4 saber tooth. You're in truth 2/4 canine, 1/4 feline and that last 1/4 you're a lizard. -smiles-

Me: …O_O -twitch-

Anory: She gets that from you. _

Star: -looks around confused and innocent- What


	4. The Blood's Sinful Truth

_**ALERT: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED! WILL DO SO LATER WHEN TIME IS CONVENIENT!**_

x.x.x.x

Me: I just have to say, Candy… Why are you entering my mind now?

It's been stated we've really twins. Just got separated in the sperm pool and were born from different people, in different countries and different years. But it's official! We ARE twins! XD OwO And we can read each other's minds. XD

Star: P_P Neko-mommy… The crazy people are here with your new white jacket.

Me: O.O...

Anory: ENJOY! XD

SIDE NOTE: Omg! Can you notice I'm stuck on BF here. I try to concentrate on another stories but it always jumps back to here. So, I'm pumping this baby out TWO friggen days after me last update. Holy-screaming-frozen-tits! …I need a life. X3

x.x.x.x

**XxX **…** xXx**- Yugi's POV

**XoXoX**- Time skip (varies)

**-x-x-x-** - Location switching/sharing

_'…'_- Thoughts

"…"- Speaking

**"…"**- Phone Caller

x.x.x.x

The beast lay in the center of the room, its face twisted and pain. Yugi knelt before its massive jaws.

The dragon's head was the size of Yugi himself. It's form was that of what human depicted as a common asian dragon. Its horns large, think white-like branches with black and gray speckles. Looking like aged, dry bones. Its while body was coated in a think pale-to-dark gray fur. Four limbs of super-sized birds' feet formed its claws. The tops of the legs and arms to the claws bases are lined in ash-gray scales. The large, snake, tube like body showed no more or wings and the dragons face was narrow. The snout long, a few fangs protruding from the top and lower lip. Large points ears framed the face. A rush gray mane fluffed around its head, creating the look of sideburns in there wake. The same toned fur puffed our from other the dragon's nostrils, forming what looked to be a mustache. Gray, fading to long white whiskers lay to there sides of the beasts face. White, furry eyebrow scrunched together, displaying the creatures emotion.

It would have looked beautiful, majestic if it were not for the large about of blood clinging to the creature's chest, shoulders and around its mouth.

"Grampa!"

It took him a moment for his rational mind to kickstart back in. When it did Atemu lunge for you, trying to pull from away from the beast.

Instantly Yugi began thrashing. Trying to get Atemu to release him.

"Yugi, no! You have to stay away from that thing!"

"No!" the teen cried. "He's hurt! My Grampa's hurt! I have to help him!"

"Yugi!" Atemu tightened his griped around the smaller figure in his arms. "He's gone."

A harsh growl ended Atemu's words, and as the older looked up he was caught by a pair of wise, glowing, dark violet eyes narrowed on him.

"Y-Yugi- Ow!" he hissed when the boy bit his hand and rushed back to the dragon. "Yugi!"

The boy knelt beside the beast's head, stroking its soft fur. Fur Yugi knew all to well.

"Little one, please? Get away from that monster."

Yugi's insides shaped and he turned harshly towards Atemu, his eyes blazing a eerie, dark blue. Atemu could stop from back away some. The boy's glare silenced the older teen. Giving Yugi enough time to quickly grab the phone and return to the dragon's side without Atemu trying to pull him away again.

Dialing a number Yugi just prayed they were near by.

It seemed someone picked up, because Yugi instantly straightened. "Rebecca I need your help. Please, it's Gramap. I don't know what's wrong. I don't know. I came home and I found him in his dragon form," Atemu gasped hearing Yugi's Grampa was a dragon. "Covered in blood. He was coughing really badly this morning. No! He didn't tell him anything. Just said he was fine. Please Rebecca, get here soon. Okay, thank you. Bye." Hanging up Yugi tossing the phone to the side. Dragon dragon gave another growl of pain and Yugi wrapped his arms around its neck, stroking its fur soothingly.

The room was quite with the exception of the dragon's harsh breathing and growling. The silence was a dark awkwardness now between the to boys. Atemu knew Yugi knew he was still there but remained to pay him no attention what to ever. Atemu could see Yugi's eyes still retained there blue coloration. The red-eyed egyptian knew now, even as crazy and stupid as it sounded, Yugi was not human. Or, to a small speck of hope, he could be adopted. But having to believe he was a… Well, a dragon of all things was just…

"Yugi?" Nothing. "Yugi I-"

"You should leave _Atemu_. I sure you don't want to be around a _monster_ any longer then you want too." The way Yugi said both the elder's name and monster cause Atemu to harshly flinch back. He had never heard someone speak so…venomously towards him before. In truth, he didn't know what to do. On one hand he could leave and never involve himself in the Moto family's deranged supernaturalness. While on the other, and more so of his feelings, he could stay. Try to find out what's going on and mainly, see what he can do for the teen that had captured his interest. No matter how bizarre everything was turning out now. It both fascinated and terrified him, but he wanted to know more.

Atemu went to approach him when a sudden force, a pressure, stilled him in his movement. Looking at the boy he say Yugi glaring at him. A look of anger and heart brake. Atemu couldn't even seem to move. Just what the hell was going on?!

Then he saw something. Something golden and brown in his peripheral vision. Wanting to know what it was Atemu tried to move but still could not. What was going on?

A sharp hiss vibrated in his ears. "What do we have here?" A girl with blond hair, tied back into a low ponytail. Her dark blue eyes sent chilled down Atemu's spine. Those slit pupils not helping. A small cluster of freckles lined the bridge of her nose. A set of glasses clipped to it's pale white skin gave off an unnatural glow. A bright pink T-shirt over her upper body yet… "A human? Why are you here human?"

Shifting his gaze down, Atemu wished he hadn't. There, substituting for legs is a long, scaly, golden with brown spotted snake's tail.

'What the hell is she?'

"Rebecca, leave him along. We have to help Solomon," came the command from an elderly but not so rough voice. It's tone alone told Atemu it was an aged male.

Turning away reluctantly, the girl stated as Rebecca went to the elders side. Atemu's eyes trailed around, since his body still could not move, to find the new elder. When he did he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he still way.

An old man, probably in his late 60's early 70's slithered- Yes! Slithered over to the dragon. His snake's tail was dark gray was fading black spots. Three rings round the tip of his tail. Pale white skin, just like Rebecca's gave off the same strange glow. His gray hair was short a gleed back, a gray mustache that resembled a broom bricked under his large nose. Murky, dark-green with a long, narrow face completed his figure.

Atemu could see fangs behind both there lips and there hands armed with sharp black nails.

"Yugi!" Atemu waited to screamed. To order his little one to run, get out of there before-

Rebecca rushed over to the smaller and hugged him tight. Yugi returned to hug. much to Atemu's surprise.

"Hey Rebecca," came his meek and drained greeting.

"Don't worry Yugi. Your grandfather will be fine. I'll personally see to that." the elder shame man vowed.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkins."

"But Grandpa, what do we do about that _human_?" Rebecca asked, spitting out 'human'.

Yugi answer. "Go him Atemu." It was tired, worried and soft, but an order all the same. Atemu would have normally argued that no one ordered him, but this situation was not place to throw around his pride.

Rebecca started at Yugi, shocked. "But Yugi, he's-"

"Please Rebecca. Just let him go." It was silent for a while until Atemu felt a heavy pressure snap away from him. He could move again!

Turning towards the dragon, two snake things and the boy Atemu's eyes narrowed in a pity fashion. "Yugi-"

"Go!" That was it. Atemu knew he had to leave now. For the moment Yugi told him to leave again both snake people hissed at him and the dragon growled, it's eyes narrowed dangerous his way. Gulping the young egyptian turned and left the house.

**-x-x-x-**

It was close to seven o' clock and Atemu's feet were rushing him off somewhere, but this time he heeded there call and found himself at the cities main library once again. Thinking over something he went around back.

The library closed at six so Atemu had to sneak in, and he knew how too do so.

Coming to a dip at the back in the building's structure, there Atemu found it. A single red brick with a perfectly round white dot. Pushing it in the brick was revealed to be a lever.

_'Thank you Bakura,'_ he mused, remember when they were kids how his crazy white, haired friend seemed to love making secret entries to the weirdest place. Saying that they never knew when they'd need it. Back then Atemu thought Bakura was just plan crazy. He still did in fact, but maybe his craziness had some meaning to it after all.

Entering through the secret door Atemu came what looked to be the back of some vending machine. _'I'm in the staff break room.'_ he realized.

Squeezing out form behind the machine he found a flashlight a end into the main library.

Heading straight for the fiction section Atemu found a couple books on vampires and dragons before finding a nice secluded corner in the back to site down a read.

After skimming through two vampire book and three dragon books, all he found out was the usual people thought of them.

Vampires; Come out at night. Hate the sun for it burns them. Drink blood. Are unholy undead. Cold skinned. Super strong, fast and intelligent. Live forever and fire kills them.

Dragons; Immortal. Can fly. Breaths fire. Fast. Intelligent. And then branches off into different spices of dragons.

Then, going through the fourth book on dragons, Atemu came across a creature that, in this book, stated was a long distant cousin of the dragons. The creatures called, Nagas. Reptile, mainly snake-like people with various abilities. Some could control fire, some were psychic, some would turn invisible and much more. Naga's, could take on full human form and unlike normal snakes, actually ate there prey, but preferred drinking blood.

Atemu's mind spun. _'Could Yugi be a Naga then?'_

As Atemu read He began to piece certain things to Yugi. Both on dragons and Nagas. Finally, after 3 hours of research Atemu placed the books back, snuck back out throughout the secret entrance and headed home. He needed to talk with Yugi tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

Three excruciating hours passed by with Rebecca's grandfather treating to the dragon, Solomon.

Yugi was curled up on the couch, Rebecca coiled around him, hugging him tight for comfort. "He'll be alight Yugi. You know my Grandpa will make sure of that."

The boy sighed. "I know Rebecca. Grampa will be fine now," Yugi shrunk into himself a bit more. "It's Atemu I'm worried about."

Rebecca instantly hissed at the mention of that human. "I've told you humans are evil. Why do you subject yourself to there lowly level?" Yugi said nothing. Rebecca's eyes constricted. "They need to all die. Every last bloody, tainted, veil, no good-" Rebecca froze, feeling Yugi stiffen harshly. She spit at herself in stupidity.

"Y-Yugi, you…you know I didn't…" she meekly cooed.

Sighing, "I know…" Yugi rose to his feet.

Rebecca's eyes widen, fearful. "Yugi…?"

The teen remained with his back to her, head bowed and a sluggish wobble to his steps. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rebecca."

A heavy presser was felt in her chest as the girl was the tri-colored teen leave.

Once out of her sight Yugi rushed to his room, locked the door and through himself on the bed. That night Yugi cried himself into a deep sleep as he dream of a life he knew he could never have.

**XoXoX**

A week. A whole damned week Yugi has been avoiding him. Atemu was starting to get pissed. He understood when he first approached Yugi the boy wanted nothing to do with him. But it was getting ridiculous. He knew, for a long time, Yugi's had a crush on him. I mean, the boy doesn't really put much effort into hiding his emotions it seems. So he knew Yugi liked him, but… That day. The day at school after they found his grandfather the night before…

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Yugi strolled onto the school ground. His head lowered, the sprain in his step gone. It just seemed he no longer really cared, and Atemu caught even falter in the usually high spirited boy._

_It was at lunch hour, the only real time Atemu get duck away from under those crazy demon-love-possessed teens radar and track down Yugi. He found the boy where they had first met. In the forest, by the small lake. The petite teen say atop the flat boulder, legs curled into him, arms wrapping his knees and head laying on top of them. His eyes distant and lost as they glazed over out into the water._

_Slowly Atemu approached, cautiously. He got no closer then a step and a half. "What do you want Atemu?" The voice was dull, meaningless. Empty._

_Sighing the egyptian went to get closer again only to have Yugi's once again blue eyes glare over at him._

_"Yugi, I just want to talk with you."_

_There was silence for some times. A time Atemu felt like was hours._

_"Pretended I never existed." _

_Atemu gasped. 'What?'_

_"Never approach me again."_

_'What the hell is he saying?'_

_"Forget my name."_

_'Y-Yugi… What-'_

_"And continue as you were."_

_'But I…' "Litter One I-"_

_"__**Never**__ call me that again!" Yugi snapped. In the blink of an eye Atemu says Yugi's darken to a deep blue. A deep sadness before he blink and Yugi was gone._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"I can't do that Yugi," the egyptian whispered as he exited the school doors. At last feel of the day rang and Atemu was determined to talk with Yugi. He had too.

But the moment we stepped out side he was mobbed by his possessed, self proclaimed suiters. He was getting rather irked with them now. Before he rather enjoyed there fawning, but now he could get to Yugi when the boy rushed out. And it seemed Yugi knew this for he still was always one of the last students to leave the building.

Today though, he would talk to him. No if, and's or but's. Today _would_ be the day.

Atemu endured the mob for the time there until the doors opened and his red eyes spotted hair identical to his own only with violent trimming and not added bangs. Instantly to tried to get to him only for the girls in front of him to think Atemu was coming to him and grabbed him.

Fighting to get free Atemu watched Yugi get further and further away. More and more hands grabbed him as he attempted to get away, but each time to forced two paris off six would take there place.

Atemu, after wrenched a rather persistent blue-eyes brunette girl from his waist he quick glanced around only to catch the tail, end of Yugi's form leaving the school. Panic quickened his heart.

With very violent shove and a few light kicks Atemu throw aside his drooling fans. "Yugi!" he called out rushing off the grounds in pursuit after him.

No one knew who this Yugi was there self-claimed love was called too. One however did. And that one's blue eyes seared with a raging jealousy that would put the sin Wrath too shame.

-x-x-x-

Yugi made it home at break neck speed. He knew Atemu would try and speak with him again, but he just could. Atemu saw a part of him, a part of his life no human was ever too see. Human's could take to truth, the reality that everything they saw to be fiction was all in reality true. With some extensions of course, he Yugi himself was one of those extensions.

At seem Solomon though, Yugi could help by smile. His Granpa had gotten a rare and deathly illness that only dragons caught. It is highly contagious and kills the victim with half a day after activating. It's sort of parasite that nests in its victims fire lunges. The sakes dragons store there fire fluid. After a two month time span, which the victim would have never know of the sleeping danger, it triggers. The parasites young begin to eat away at the host, starting from the fire lunges out. Until there's both left and emerges fully grown in the form of a winged insect resembling a small misquote to mate with a weeks time and continue the cycle or it'll due.

How it enter the victim it the most scary part. All it needs to do is bite its chosen host and its blood quickly transfers into the host, leave an empty shell on the outside white the parasites trues form courses through the blood stream, locating the fire lungs.

It's rare for the illness to be treated in its final stage, but then again the Hawkins weren't second renowned for there healing skills for nothing.

Now, Solomon was back to health and tending to the shop. He turned and greeted Yugi with a joyous smile.

Yugi headed up to his room, planning to have a snack and crash for an evening nap.

Fifteen minutes passed by when Solomon heard the door ring. Looking up he greeted the costumer only to fall silent seeing it was Atemu.

He remembered seeing the boy while he lay on the living room floor, curling up in pain in his dragon form. As well as his grandson's tellings about the human. Solomon eyed the teen circumspectly.

Seeing the elder eyeing him and remembered what he was and could easily do, Atemu approached him cautiously.

"Um, hello Mr. Moto, sir. I… I was wondering if I could please speak with-"

"Why are you here boy?" Solomon inquired, somewhat harshly.

Atemu jerked back some. He didn't want to anger a dragon. The beast would easily tear him apart. Taking a deep breath, Atemu remember something about how dragons respected courage. So, maybe…

"I… I'm here to speak with Yugi sir. If you would it."

Solomon's eyes narrow. "I most certainly will not!" he roared. Atemu flinched back. "That fact of dragon respecting and opening up to any bring that shows courage is a load of bull crap." the elder growled. "Would you so willingly trust someone random person that showed you kindness without knew what there motive behind the act was?"

Atemu downcast his eyes. He was a fool to believe that 'respect move' would work. He practically just insulted the elder dragon and wordlessly called him gullible. Atemu felt deep shame.

"I'm sorry sir. No, I wouldn't." he answered the man question. Show that he heard him and did respect him enough to answer him even after the wordlessly called him a fool.

Solomon raised a brow. "I ask again, why are you here?"

Sighing, "I wish to apologies to Yugi. That day… I called you a monster. I didn't know who you were or anything and I just… I'm sorry too you, sir." Pausing Atemu thought over something before a smile smirk pulled his lips. "In a time of only two hour I grew to taking a liking to your grandson, Yugi, sir. He interests me, and it was before that evening. Monday was the day I gave in. And at the restaurant I grew to enjoy his compony, his joyous presence. I felt more…myself." Atemu gaze up into Solomon's dark eyes. "I know this," Atemu spread his arms, gesturing to the whole spot and Solomon himself. "Is something anyone would want others to stay away from, but I can't. Not because I'm interested but because I care about Yugi."

Solomon's violet eyes instantly softened. Giving his aged eyes a slow blink before gazed back at the human, she smiled. "Third floor, first door on the right. Be carful. He's ever cared so much for someone before." With that the elder went back to cleaning the counter.

Atemu started on for a few moment. Puzzled. Shocked. Bewildered. Before shaping to of his daze and rushing back to old dragon. "Thank you."

Upstairs Atemu looked around for a second flight of stairs, since Solomon told him 'third floor'. Looking around he could find any. Atemu went in and out of all the rooms at least four times but still found nothing. It wasn't until he went back to the main stairs to noticed on the other side, around the corner there was a smaller set of stairs spiraling up.

The egyptian slapped himself for his stupidity and hurried up them. Coming to a narrow hallway going left and right. He turned to the right down the hall and found the first door on the left side.

Taking a deep breath Atemu tried to calm his suddenly uneasy. Exhaling heavily he knocked.

No answer.

Did Yugi know he was there and was ignoring him. Atemu knocked again receiving the same response.

Red eyes dropped in hurt concern. He knew why Yugi was avoiding him, but really, he just… Atemu tried one last time. He put a bit more strength into the knock.

Silence was all the greeting him. A small worm of pain wiggled into his chest. Turning Atemu began leaving when a low grumble and moan sounded from behind the door he kept knocking on.

"Grampa, I told you to let me sleep. I'll help you with your crystal cleaning later." The muffled groan was music to Atemu's ears.

As careful and quietly as he could, the egyptian opened and closed the door behind him. Turning his heart gave a double thump. Yugi was in bed, curling up under the sheet. His face calm a peaceful.

Gods, it should be considered as sin to disturb such a sight. But Atemu needed to talk to his Little one.

Crossing the room the taller placed a sun-kissed hand on Yugi's cream colored shoulder. The feel of Yugi's skin sent tingles through Atemu's arms, causing his stomach to feel like there were butterfly in it.

Taking a couple deep breaths Atemu gentle shook the smaller to wake. "Yugi? Please get up? I really need to talk too you."

Yugi moaned to awake after yawning. He rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it Grampa? Please don't tell me you need help scrubbing between your claws again."

Atemu could help but chuckle. "Sorry but, I'm not your Grampa, Little one."

In a flash of light Yugi was up, alert and glaring at Atemu. Before Yugi could threaten anything, "Your grandfather allowed me you here." The teen closed his mouth abruptly, now sticking with just glaring at his crush.

Finally Yugi gave a heavy, defeated sigh. "What do you want Atemu?"

The reds in the egyptian's eyes sparkled with hope. "Just to talk. Please?"

Again Yugi sighed before motioning Atemu over to his desk's chair, which the offer man gladly took.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Yugi, I'm not one to beat around the bush with serious issues, so I'm going to be very forward, alright?"

Yugi was surprised to say the least. He figured after hearing how Atemu began we was just going to say then and begin, but no. He was actually _asking_ Yugi if it was alright if he be frank with everything. The teen smiled at the older's thoughtfulness.

_'Even after all this time of me being harsh, cold and ignoring him.'_ The light in Yugi's eyes returned. "Please do."

Atemu gave a single nod before beginning.

"After what happened Monday I went to the library and did some research. I… I wondered what you are." Atemu say Yugi stiffen. Well, it was better to just come out as ask. "After reading through books and surfing the internet for three hours I've come to an answer."

Yugi gulped. _'But how? I';m the only one of my kind. Unless…he up two-and-two together of my parents history on there spices.'_

"But I am asking you if this is true. So now, Yugi, I ask," Yugi began to shiver. What would Atemu do when Yugi confirmed his theory. He did know, but one thing was for certain.

_'He knows to much already. There's no point in lying.' _Yugi decided.

"Are you a Naga?"

Amethyst eyes burst open terrifyingly wide as they froze on the human, Atemu, who was very serious. It remind quite for what seemed like forever before Yugi could take it no longer and exploded into a wild fit of laughter. Atemu though, could only watch on in utter confusion.

Yugi rolled on his bed, holding his sides as he laughed. Tears sprang from his eyes. Both of mirth and of pain. His ribs soon began to ache and it was becoming harder to breath, but he just couldn't stop laughing. A moment later Yugi rolled off him bed and only the floor with a thud. The new to his back help force him to ease away his laughing fit.

"What was that all about?" Atemu demand in mild seriousness as he also looked concurred for the smilers sanity.

Yugi was now just easing his giggles. "S-sorry At-Atemu-uu. It's just I-I never would have th-thought I'd b-be seen as a-a- Naga."

Now the elder teen was growing irritated. "Then just what the hell are you?"

The silliness and laughter died a bit too quickly for Atemu's liking. At first he though to upset the teen, but noticing his somber expression began to wonder just was it he was that made him so…sad.

When Yugi spoke it was so soft Atemu almost missed it. "I wasn't suppose to be born."

Caught off guard Atemu subconsciously went over and took a seat down beside Yugi on the edge of his bed. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen my Grampa. He's a dragon. His daughter, my mother was also a dragon. They're a race called, Ra Dragons. For they get there strength from the sun and there fire is just as hot. But, my father…" Yugi trailed off, turning to gaze out of his skylight at the darkening sky. The red of the setting sun and dark blue of the coming night bleed together, creating a strange yet beautiful purple in between.

Atemu remained silent, but after what felt like to much silence he place a hand on top of Yugi's. He gave it a small squeeze of comfort. Yugi smiled as he looked back at Atemu. The smiled faded as he began again.

"My father wasn't a dragon. In fact, his spices and my mothers hated each other. For my mother's kin are people of the day, while my father's are people of the night." Yugi sighed, know he had to stop procrastinating and use say it. "I'm half darkness, half light. I am considered a sin to both spices."

Atemu finally could take it. "Then, what are you?"

Pained eyes. Eyes so overflowing with such pain Atemu swore he could taste it.

"I'm a vampire dragon." Atemu remain silent. Unmoving, unblinking. "My father's people are known as the Lunar Blood Clan. For it is the moon that strengthens them."

Then, the egyptian found his voice. "But, your grandfather took you in?"

A sad smile graced Yugi's features, eyes shimmered with deep gratitude. "My parents left there people to have me. No one knew I even existed until the night they both disappeared."

"What happened to them?" Atemu asked, uncertain. But Yugi just gave him a tender smile.

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I remember was that it was dark, yet light out. Maybe the sun was setting. I don't know." Atemu nodded he understood. "But when I was found out, I was to be killed." Yugi heard Atemu's sharp intake of breath. "That was when my Grampa saved me. He gave up his life, everything he knew in his Tribe to raise me." Yugi closed his eyes, tears slowly falling. "He was cast out. Never to return for penalty of death." He glanced over at his crush. "He's all I have."

Without thinking Atemu reached over, hugging Yugi tight as he pressed the side of his face into the smilers hair. Yugi crushed himself into the welcoming chest. No longer able to hold it in, he broke. Yugi's tears soaked to the teens skin, his cried were muffled due to him pressing his face to tightly into the shirt. Saliva wet marks were eliding but Atemu didn't care. All he wanted was to hold Yugi, to let the boy release this build up anguish, and comfort him. His Little one.

Wait! When had he gone to saying Yugi was _his_ Little one? Or even speaking little one as if it were a name title?

Trying to figure this out, Atemu could. It just…happened.

Feeling the grip from around his middle easy up after an hour, Atemu smiled.

"You going to be okay?" he asked softly.

It took a second for Yugi to find his voice. "I don't know," he rasped, from all his crying.

Atemu, without realizing it, began stroking Yugi's head. "You know, your Grampa's no the only one you have."

Sniffling Yugi gaze up, eyes confused. "What?"

The big sink could stop from forming on the dark skinned man's lips. "You have me." His voice tender, soft and…Dare Yugi think, love.

Yugi's face lit up. All sorrow insanely gone for embarrassment to take its place. "W-wh-what?"

Something inside Atemu pulled. He chucked at Yugi's embarrassment. His red face was just to cute.

As there eyes gaze upon there other that pulled tugger harder. "Thank you Atemu." Yugi's shimmering eyes caused the tug to begin hanking, and hanking hard.

Suddenly, he knew. Atemu's mouth began to dry up. His eyes widening. He know knew why he was to interested in Yugi. Why he felt a need to be there for him. Why he, without his knowing, began referring to Yugi, even if only to himself, as _his_ Little one. Why there was a tug in his chest, or butterflies in this gut, or when the air felt lighter around Yugi. Even when he was anger, just the sight of Yugi smiling changed his mood for the day for the better. He know knew!

"Yugi…?" Atemu's could feel his heart thumping hard. And from the suddenly uneasy look of Yugi he knew he could feel it too.

"What is it Atemu? Are you alright? I can feel your heart racing."

Atemu chuckled softly. Yugi was so sweet and innocent. He swore it had to be some crime somewhere. If not a sin.

Shaking his head Atemu answered. "No Little one. But I have a question to ask you. If you'd allow me?"

Blushing slightly Yugi nodded. "S-sure."

The taller smile. "Do you like me?"

Atemu was willing to bet his life that no person had ever blushed so fast, let alone a complete body blush. Yugi whole body was a bright red.

"Wh-wh-what! I-I uh… I-I me-mean, y-you-you're ni-nice a-and f-f-fun-nny t-too ta-talk to-too. A-and yo-you're a re-reall-lly n-nn-nice g-guy. A-and…" Atemu silenced Yugi with a finger to his lips.

Those red eyes melted Yugi all the way down. Bones and all.

"Yugi, for a while now I've noticed something. Something changing. Something different. And now I need to fix the problem. All I ask is if you'll let me. Please?"

Something changing?

Something different?

Fix the problem?

Oh Gods! He knows I like him and wants to end our friendship now! I just know it! It's the only thing.

Yugi inwardly screamed. He didn't want to let Atemu go. He just got him and now his attraction pushed him away. Yes, it was true Atemu was bisexual, but it seemed Yugi wasn't his type and he wanted to end things before they started. Yugi wanted to ripped his hair out. To wail out his agony. And scream no in Atemu's face and say he was his now. After all this time he was with Atemu only to be thrown down. Gods did he want to cry again. With a great deal of difficulty Yugi held the tears at bay. At least until he was alone when he knew the dam would brake, but for now, he refused to show Atemu his pain over it. Forcing a smile so painful he swore he felt them bleed, he nodded. Wanting then and there to tear out his heart and smash it for it's stupidity on falling for someone his brain kept telling it he could never have.

And that joyous smile Atemu gave him cracked his dam. His eyes instantly misting over.

"Close your eyes." Yugi did so. Figuring if it was going to end, it would be better if he didn't see what ever Atemu would do. Silent, heartbroken tears forced there ways through his closed lid. Gods how he prayed this to be over with soon.

The answer came with the feel of a warm, moist presser on his lips. His eyes sprain open to see…

_'What the __**fuck**__!?'_

Atemu Yami. _The_ _Atemu Yami_ was **kissing** him! Holy hell! How did that…

A thick, wet and smooth object suddenly slid over Yugi's bottom lip. Startled he gasp only to have that thing launch into his mouth. Sliding and slapping against his inner cheeks, his teeth and even his tongue.

Tongue!?

_'Holy fucking hell… __**This**__ is Atemu's tongue inside __**my**__ mouth!'_ Yugi mused in a daze.

However, the moment was snort lived when Atemu not only pulled back his tongue, but pulled away from the kiss. Yugi could only gawk on in supreme bewilderment. His face changed to a different shade of red ever five seconds.

However, upon seeing Atemu's hurt and confused face Yugi's blinking, single-colored-Christmas-face ended. "A-Atemu-"

"I'm sorry," the elder apologized, quickly looking away.

"W-what?" _'What the hells he apologizing for? That kiss was fucking amazing! Oh my Ra! That was my first kiss!'_

But Atemu looked pained, dejected. "I… I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm sorry."

Yugi's thundering heart screeched to a deathly silence.

"What?" Yugi quivered.

Was he some toy then? Just something top get some amusement out of?

"It's just…you-"

"The why the fuck did you kiss me? Are you just trying to use me!?" Yugi snarled. His eyes constricting and his fangs bared.

Yes, Atemu was scared. Terrified even. But not of Yugi's appearance. No. More so the teens anger. An anger he thought the boy was incapable of wielding. "Yugi-"

"Am I just some fuck toy? Some piece of ass you thought would be easy?!"

"Yugi, please I-"

"That was my first kiss you bastard!" the teen's eyes began to water with fresh tears. "I was saving it for you." Atemu now started on at Yugi with high interest. "I… I…" he began to sob. "I was saving _myself_ for you. Think… With just the smaller hope that…that just maybe I'd…you'd…" Yugi felt silent for a moment. Crying silently. "But I see now all I am to you is a fuck toy. Another piece of ass. just a slu-" Atemu silenced Yugi right there with another kiss. This one a bit firmer. A bit more forceful. A bit stronger.

It lasted only moments but when Atemu pulled away Yugi didn't speak. Too shellshocked to do soon. Atemu took his chance. "Never, ever let me hear you say that about your self. Do you hear me? You're none of those things. You are someone who should be treated gentle. With love and care. Someone who shot,d be told everyday they are loved. Someone should be kissed tenderly every morning when you wake and evening before you sleep. Someone who should be treated as an equal and not anything low. Someone who should\ be treated special. For you are special Yugi. And," Atemu gingerly grabbed one of Yugi's hands. "I could be that somebody. If you'd allow me?"

A waterfall. That all that could be described of the tears flaking down Yugi's face. And as an answer Yugi through himself at Atemu, crushing there lips back together. This time tongues danced together in a mock battle with Atemu coming out as the victor. As his prize, the ecstatic moans vibrating our of his smaller's throat.

The kiss lasted longer and when they pulled away for much needed air both were beet red.

"Wh-why," Yugi panted. "Did you apologies after kissing me the first time?" Yugi had to know. What Atemu playing with his heart or were the feelings he felt in that last kiss true.

"Because…" the egyptian sighed. "Because, when you didn't respond… When you just stood there, doing nothing I though I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About you liking me." Yugi blushed. "I've known for some time you've been eyeing me at school. It didn't take long to realize you were crushing on me." Yugi's blush deepened. "At first, I say you as no different from the others who wanted me, but when you never even approached me, even go so far as to avoid me I realized it. Though it was much later one, of course," he grinned. "That you weren't crushing on me to have my body. Though I'm safe to assume it was my body that caught your attention?" Yugi nodded shyly, Atemu smiled. "No one knows enough about to to actually like mr for anything other then that. My brother know, but there my brothers. But you," Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's cheek who instinctively leaned into it. "Even though it was my body that got your attention it's not all you want. And that's why it hurt so much when you didn't respond to the kiss. You see…" Atemu blush darkly. Yugi watched this was growing interest and amusement. "I-I've never really…k-kiss anyone before."

Yugi gawk. "What!?" This only cause Atemu to blush deeper.

"Y-yeah," Thinking from the silence Yugi must be having second thoughts about having an inexperienced… He dare not say it!

A pair of small hands cupped the egyptian's face and pulled it down until soft, pedal-like lips pressed onto his. The kiss was tender, sweet and to Atemu's disappointment short.

He opened his eyes, not remembering closing them to drown into those soul pulling amethysts.

"Sorry I was so quick…and rather harsh to judge." That that Atemu broke out into an all out laugher. Yugi blinked a couple times at him before joining in.

Eventually there laughter lead to panting. Panting lead to kissing. Kissing lead to more panting and more panting returning to more kissing and… The cycle continued happily until the two wound up falling asleep beside the other. Hold each other tightly ion there arms.

**-x-x-x-**

It didn't take Solomon long to notice the airs pressure's change. The elder smirked.

_'Hopefully now Yugi can finally be happy.' _

The house phone rang. The elder answered.

"Moto residence."

**"Hello Grandfather."**

Solomon paled. "What's going on?"

**"My brother and I are going to be moving to Domino Sunday. I was wondering if we could stop by and see our brother."**

"Is everything okay?" the elder asked firmly. The person a the other end knew he'd never get an answer out of the old man unless he answer he questions.

The caller sighed. **"Things are getting dangerous here, Grandfather."** There was a pause. **"Our leaders dead."**

Solomon swear his blood ran cold. It was silent for some time before the elder spoke in a more urgent tone. "Seto, you and Mokuba both get your asses here right away and the hell up out of there. Do you here me!"

**"That's exactly what we've already done. We're in Australia now. We should hit the sea board of Asia tomorrow before jumping it into Japan."**

"Can't you get here sooner?"

**"We could but,"** Seto paused a moment. **"I don't want to draw attention to Myself and Mokuba there. I rather he rest in Asia and get a good meal before stepping in Japan."**

Solomon hummed. "Good point." He like sighed, as it in exhaustion. "Does that mean I'll need to store up some food you the both of you?"

**"No."** Seto answered, the slightest bit hurt. Only Solomon and two others could ever notice the difference. **"I've set up living arrangements. Will be at a mansion on the north edge of the city."**

Solomon chuckled. "You always did like fancy things Seto." He could hear the other smirk. "Oh, by the way, so as you or Mokuba down jump him, Yugi's dating. His name's Atemu Yami."

Solomon could practically feel Seto was making a face on the other end. **"That's not a name I've heard before,"** he told, puzzled.

Again Solomon chuckled. "I would think you would. Seeing as he's a human and all."

Seto muffled his sneer. He went to speak but the elder beat him too it. "Now Seto, I know how _you_ feel about the human but Yugi really likes Atemu and Atemu has proves he too cares about my grandson. He's knows I'm a dragon as well as what Yugi is." Solomon heard Seto gasp. "He's remained at Yugi's side and not spoken to other humans of us. He's even seen Arthur and Rebecca."

Pure silence from Seto end welcomed the elders statement. After a few moments Solomon sighed. "I'm not saying you have to like him Seto, but I except you to be decent. Remember, if Yugi and Atemu grow stronger-"

**"I know old man! Doesn't mean I want it too!"** Seto finally snapped. Solomon only sighed.

"Just be safe and I see you both Sunday." Seto acknowledged Solomon with a grunt before the line went dead. The dragon hung up his phone with another sigh. "Seto Moto Kaiba, what will you do now my grandson?"

x.x.x.x

Me: O.o OMR… WTF!?

Anory: Yeaaaaaah. Same here. How the hell are the Kaiba's related to the Moto's here? I though Seto was Yami/Atemu's cousin.

Star: Mama-Anory didn't you read Neko-mommy's script?

Anory: -glances over script- WHAT THE FU-

Star: -stuffs cake in Anory's mouth-

Me: Stay tuned. For the next chapter we hear how the Kaiba's are related to the Moto's. But it's mainly a monstrous Blindshipping fluffy chapter.

Star: Remember fans; Puzzleshipping= YAMI and Yugi. Blindshipping= ATEM or ATEMU and Yugi. Years, eras, genders, AU's, it doesn't matter. If that main male with Yugi is YAMI then it's Puzzleshipping- NO EXCEPTIONS. And if ATEM or ATEMU (since different people spell if differently, Neko-mommy likes to switch up) it's Blindshipping- (again) NO EXCEPTIONS


	5. History

_**I'M HIGHLY SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES YOU'LL FIND FOR THIS IS NOT EDITED! BUT I'M TOO BUSY RIGHT NOW WITH READYING FOR COLLEGE TO DO SO! WILL GET BACK TOO IT WHEN I CAN!**_

Neko: So yeah…

Anory: Not so much fluff as you promised.

Neko: I know, but I just couldn't help but leave it at where I did. x3

Anory: It's official, you're the real yami of us here.

**x.x.x.x**

Morning soon came a went as the mid noon sun blazed brightest from its high point in the sky. The striking light smacked little Yugi directly in the face causing the teens too hiss ruefully and bury his head further into the confines of his warmth, firm, moving pill- Wait, moving?

Yugi, fighting all logic to just lay flat and go back to bed pulled his head up, glimpsing at his moving pillow. Drowsy amethyst eyes bigger wide in mere seconds as they gazed upon a site that only ever excited within the boy's dreams.

Beneath his body rest his living pillow. Smooth mocha-tone skin, firmed to perfection and sculpted with power. The bare chest of Atemu Yami rose and fell soothingly as said man lay sleeping peacefully.

Yugi, however, was far form peaceful. What was going on? What happened? Why was Atemu Yami, the hottest guy ever bare chested beneath Yugi's head? Sleep?! A jolt of fear sparked through Yugi, and for a moment to remained frozen stiff. Giving his lower body a little wiggle he visibly relaxed and sigh in relief.

His cloth were still there, but then why was Atemu…

Suddenly, just like a monstrous tidal wave everything came crashing down over Yugi and flooded his memory. The fire, saving Atemu's life, the restaurant, Grampa dragon, Yugi being a halfbreed-nonhuman and confessing there love.

Yugi's face took on the shade of a ripe cherry as he started down at Atemu's chest with wide, unbelieving eyes. And that was the sight the greeted the older of the two when he awoke.

A sudden pressure made itself known around Yugi's waist before it all but yanked him down flat up against the human's chest. Yugi squeaked, startled before his face burned brighter as the deep and amused chuckle that shook his form as it's owner gaze down. Deep ruby eyes watched, sparkling happily as his little half-ling tried to make himself as small as he could against his chest.

Decided to take putty Atemu yawned. "Good morning Little One. Sleep well?" Yugi could only nod, unable to look up for fear me just may combust from embarrassment.

A knock sounded from the door. "Yugi, it's past noon. You need to get up know. I have something important to talk too you about." There was a pause too which Yugi wondered if his grandfather- "And get Atemu up too. He needs to hear this as well." The sound of fading foot fall stated the old man's leave.

The teen for getting and now not caring where his head was proceeded to bury his face in center of Atemu's chest, groaning. The ender chuckled.

"Scratch that, good afternoon Aibou." Yugi's head shot up with a soundly 'eep'.

'Aibou?!'

Stretching Atemu proceeded to ready for the day. "Litton One as much as I would enjoy remaining here with you in my arms I do not wish to be the cause of the grandfather's wrath, least I loose my head."

Yugi instantly leapt off of the man and out of the bed before bolting out of the room and down the hall. The echo of a slamming door took Atemu Yugi would be a while. Grinning like a fool the human rose to his feet and stretched once more before retrieving the shirt he had lost during his and Yugi make out session last night.

After downing the cloth he proceeded towards the bathroom. Knocking on the door, "Yugi, I'll be downstairs waiting okay?" A soft 'yeah' was his answer before he trailing down two flights of stares and entering the dinning room where Solomon was seating at the table drinking some tea and reading the paper.

Atemu took a seat across from the elder and the wait in silence began.

It was about seven minutes before Yugi came down stairs and took a seat beside Atemu.

At the entrance of his grandson, Solomon placed down the paper and looked straight at the two, making Atemu slightly uncomfortable.

"First off, I am glad you've finally found someone Yugi. Despite there…nature difference." Atemu just couldn't help by slightly cringe. "However Atemu," he turned to the human. "Before you dive head first into this you must be await of the fact that our kind view "coupling" in a much different light." Solomon strained.

Atemu's browns frowned. "How so?"

"For starters, a dragon it faithful to there mate. If ever discovered to not be such the unfaithful one is branded and banished. Or in your case," violet eyes narrowed darkly. "It'll be death."

"Grampa!" Yugi hissed as Atemu flinched. He wasn't planning on cheating on Yugi so he didn't need to worry about that. When he did worry about though was the elder dragon's glare. As if the creature was daring, or willing Atemu to up and leave his grandson now out of fear of death.

The human stoned his own eyes, returning the dragon's glare equally. "Mr. Moto if there only one anything of importance you must know about me know this, I am nothing but fickle."

"Oh?" the elder raised a brow. "So you're a thief?"

Atemu leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "When I have too be."

Solomon was definitely thrown off guard with his one. He figured Atemu would deny himself doing such a act and portray himself as a perfect partner. Not confess to doing, or possibly doing such crimes. He narrowed his eyes.

"What about lying?"

"What person hasn't?"

"Fraud?

"In emergencies."

"Assault?"

"When they're asking for it."

"Kidnapping?"

"Never if it can be avoided."

"What about murder?"

Atemu remained silent for a moment. Solomon watched the human closely while Yugi had been snapped his head back and forth as the two answered each other. Solomon knew Yugi was angry he was interrogating his crush, but he felt he need to intimidate the human. It anything too see how much he's willing to take before caving and running away. The life for a dragon, let along a vampire nevermore a mix breed was all levels of dangerous in the modern world. The dragon elder needed to see his this 'human' has the backbone needed to tended to his grandson's needs. And this last question was seeming to have caught the mortal like a rat.

Solomon couldn't contain the grin that broke, only too early as Atemu answered.

"I will kill anyone who dares to touch what I hold dear. Without hesitation," Red eyes darkened so much so that Solomon has to lean back, away from the powerful gaze that seemed to spellbound the ancient dragon with invisible binds to his very soul. "And without remorse. And that goes for anythings too." Atemu snarled softly, eyes rimming with power, there depth promising death.

The dragon fought to suppress a shiver. Oh yeah, he pitied any soul that messed with Atemu and his'.

The violent eyes of the elder dragon started down for a moment at the human before softening, accepting the man's pledge. Giving a nod the elder hummed in satisfaction. White Yugi could just stare on his bewildered awe. Since when had Atemu been to demonically protective and him. They'd only been "together" for a few hours. Not even an entire day, and yet…

Yugi though about the times when he was younger. Remembering seeing a boy that had looked strikingly like him. That boy being Atemu, but the old never seems=ed to want anything too do with Yugi. All these years Yugi had though Atemu didn't like him. That he never even noticed him when in fact it seemed that the human teen had in fact took notice to him. Just remained affair.

Yugi blushed some. Thinking of it, it was kinda cute. Atemu being too shy to approach him him Yugi being the same as well as believing no one would like him. The stupid irony.

Atemu leaning back in his seat drew Yugi's eyes back to him, blush gone. "So, did I pass your little test?"

Solomon nodded. "Indeed you have. And in doing so I give you my permission as well as my blessings for you too court my grandson."

Before Atemu could question why he would need such or why he had to undergo such trial, a sudden weight was thrown at him. Said weight wiggled and squealed with delight with constant happy squeaks of, "Thank you Grampa!" Atemu smiled, figuring the could ask Yugi later about the issue.

"Now," Solomon became very serious, lacing his finger together and propping his elbow at the tables edge before resting his head atop his hands. Yugi's happy sounds ceased and Atemu frowned. Just what more did he have to do too prove himself to the old man? "There is something important, Atemu, that you need to know and understand." The teen nodded for the elder to go know. "Dragon kind tolerates human, but the vampire clans are another story." He closed his eyes as he began to tell the tale.

"Dragon's, unlike vampire, are heart-bound, faithful and above all true to there nature. To which is all that of light and hope. For though dragon pure creature we are not without our flaws. But just as human Asian culture depicts and portrays that of which it Yin and Yang, so do the natural creatures of the world. For where there is light, darkness it always right by it's side." Solomon's eyes opened a crack but his now slit pupils where round one's once were was clearly visible to both teens. "Vampires are that of which are the creatures of darkness. our opposites, if you will. While dragon kinds derives from passion, loyalty and honor vampires hail from power, desire, cruelty. Vampires are not so kind to humans as we dragons are. For all the view you as is food and entertainment. But it goes back father for the vampire then us dragons with the human."

Turned his head to the side Solomon re-closed his eyes. His face being buried some within his hands as his voice took on a hushed tone. "Human and vampires use to live side by side in peace. The human's would willingly give up blood, in return the vampire's protection. Over time courted pairs and mates developed. But there lives changed when a supposed vampire went rogue and killed off thousands of humans. The humans began to fear and grown to hate the vampires until they were forced to leave for fear of being killed by the humans. Centuries passed until we, the dragons stepped in and became the human's new favorite for sue times. But in end end, we too become outcasted. However we foresaw something like this and fled before many of use could fall. It was after that, that the vampire blamed us for there broken bond. Saying no vampire would have gone rogue, that a dragon had set them up. Soon after a war broke out later hundreds of years. Now, we may not war against each other, but we do try to killed one another if alone." the elders eyes reopened fully. Eyes returning to human appearance and his head faring back frontward.

"However the vampire grew loathsome towards the humans and vowed to make them pay for there betrayal. Some vampire though refused to let go of there human ways of life and were eight killed of exhaled. During the Dark Ages humans gathered four mass dragon and vampire hunts. Though it was the vampire they were mostly locating and in those times many vampires still loyal to the humans were brutally tortured and killed. Such actions arose to darker methods for humans to use on others. But the vampires that were the first's…" Solomon's breath hitched a moment. He took a bit to regather himself and when he did he voice was cracky. "A rare handful survived and only one is still alive to this day."

Atemu watched with a heavy heart as the ender dragon bowed his head, as if in grieving. As well as Yugi doing the same. But why? Did dragons and vampires hate each other? Why would these two be….

"Atemu?" The teen's eyes snapped to attention when the elder firmly called his name. The look the those violent depths worried the teen. "Atemu, you must be very cautious and patient while with Yugi for some time. If not for your safety then for the relief of Yugi's heart." Atemu blinked at that. What did Yugi have to do with this? He was positive his little one wasn't the last surviver.

"Please Atemu, I beg of you to hold your pride." Now Atemu was worried, for it wasn't like a dragon to beg for anything. Least of all to a human.

Solomon bowed his head, his tea now ice cold and complete forgotten. "You see, we will be having guesses tomorrow, and one of them is that surviver."

Atemu was floored to say the least. A vampire, an ancient vampire no less, was coming here? Why? What for? Solomon was a dragon, so why would a vampire come to see him? And Yugi already told him his vampire side of the family were ruled out as welcoming members. So then…who?

Before Atemu could voice his question Yugi strange up from his chair so harshly his knees hit the table causing it to shake and legs pushed his chair backwards to the floor was a sound-ful crash.

"They're coming here?!" Yugi all but yelled. Atemu staring at his wide eyed. "How? Why? Are they okay? What happen?"

Before Yugi could do on Solomon rose his hand for silence. "All I was told was that some trouble formed and they needed to get out."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "What kind of trouble?"

The elder sighed knowing how protective his grandson was of them. "There Clan leader has died."

Yugi noticeably paled.

"Why's that so bad?" Atemu blinked, puzzled.

"With each vampire Clan there is a leader to which they have complete command and control over there whole Clan. This specific Clan's leader; The Lunar Blood Clan to be precise, is or was an abnormally kind and compassionate leader for one of vampire kind. While he reigned there was peace between the dragon tribes and vampire Clans. Now though…" Solomon heaved a heavy sigh. "We could all be thrown into another war."

It was silent for a good while. No one spoke, no one ever really moved. The air was so heavy was dread that it was almost suffocated.

"So who are the two vampires coming?" Atemu shattered the silence.

Solomon aimed soft smile his way. "There names are Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Seto's the one who's the last survivor."

Atemu starred wide eyed. Wow! A highly old vampire was coming here? But again, why among dragons?

"But there vampire's right? So why are they coming here?"

There was silence for a long moment. Atemu wondered it his question would ever get an answer. Yugi then wrapped his arms around Atemu, abandoning his shyness and actually climbed into the human's lap to full on embrace him.

"Because," Yugi voice was soft, almost pained. "Seto is my brother."

**x.x.x.x**

Duhn duhn duuuuuuuuhn!

Neko: Mawahahahahahaha! XD

Anory: _ …bitch

Neko: ;3


End file.
